WOOOWPOPWOPWPWO
by derpderpderpderpderpderp
Summary: WOWOWOPWOWPOW
1. Chapter 1

Triple identity chapter 1

A tall, black haired teen was lying on his bed uncomfortably with his eyes on the ceiling, thinking thoughtfully. He was…afraid. But why? Why was he afraid of something that's so normal? In his life, he had faced multiple threatening situations, traveled to other planets, fought against intergalactic tyrants and had already taken out more lives than serial killers do.

And yet…

The answer was quite simple. He had never had a normal life. At a young age, before he even reached puberty, he had chosen to become a fighter and saw his father die twice, seen his mentor sacrifice himself, and saw numerous other things that most kids during that age would find to be traumatic. He was used to it now. He knew neither his father nor his mentor even regretted about their decision to sacrifice themselves for others. But it didn't make his live normal by any means.

Three years ago, when he was fifteen, Bulma Briefs, his godmother and owner of the Capsule Corporation, had convinced Gohan's mother that working at CC would help with his studies. His mother had agreed and Gohan started a small internship. It was common knowledge in the world that CC had multiple departments, ranging from clothing to literally, and even weapons. CC was into everything that could be legally made. In less than two years, Gohan had used his intellect to not only gain respect from his peers, but also work his way up in one of the most difficult department: The Research and development department. This department did exactly what its name suggested. They researched whatever they needed to and then made plans to develop it. After the previous department director decided to retire, the employers started to vote for Gohan to be the head of the R and D department. A few months later, Gohan had won over sixty percents of the votes. He was truly the youngest and most respected employee of the CC and through some miracle Bulma had actually managed to keep it quite so he could live a normal live, not bothered by the press.

Now, at age eighteen, Gohan had almost everything guys of his age dream of. And he was still the strongest fighter in the universe.

'_Well'_, he thought, _'seven years ago, I was the strongest. Maybe Vegeta has surpassed me by now. After all he never stops training and all I've been doing these last few years is studying and working.'_

It was true. Vegeta had reached the second level of Super Saiyan about a year after the defeat of Cell. Vegeta had never told anyone how he had reached it, but Gohan noticed it was around that time that Trunks, Vegenta's son, had first become able to walk on his own. He suspected it had something to do with that. Even so, he wasn't the strongest fighter in the universe anymore, but still, one of the strongest fighters and most definitely the strongest fighter of his age. And he had made a career in the Capsule Corporation of all places. Sure, it helped that his godmother was the owner, but she honestly did not have anything to do with his working his way up in the corporation.

And yet, Chichi, his mother, had enrolled Gohan in high school. When Gohan said that he wouldn't have to because he already had a great career, his mom had simply said that she didn't care.

"_I still want you to get a decree Gohan. And besides it's about time you start to make some human friends your own age."_ She had also said something about grandchildren and a wife, but Gohan hadn't really been paying much attention any more.

'_She has a point'_ Gohan thought. Gohan only had one friend his age and he wasn't human. This friend was a dragon that was born about half a year before him. The dragon's name was Icarus en he was well over 6 meters/20 feet high. Gohan had met him years ago, when saving him from a forest fire and they have been good friends ever since. Most of his other friends were much older and some of them not even human. Even Dende, who had become the new guardian of the earth, was actually older then Gohan.

Last night, Gohan and his mom had a little talk about Gohan's powers at school. A little talk basically meant that Chichi had instructed Gohan not to use his powers at all and that it was better if he didn't tell people about his job just yet while he simply nodded and agreed, afraid of the frying pan in her hand. Even with all his genius he never managed to find a way to protect himself from a frying pan.

The next morning, Gohan left for school after a good breakfast, consisting of what normal people would call a seven coarse meal. He also received a teary goodbye from his younger brother Goten, who didn't like the idea of his older brother being gone for longer than thirty minutes.

Gohan was flying over Satan City, a small distance from the West City where CC's main building was located, so the distance was nothing new. Just over five hundred miles and he wouldn't need more than half an hour if he took things easily, and less than two minutes if he flew at top speed. Gohan would attend one of the best high schools in the country, Orange Star High. Landing outside of the city so he wouldn't be noticed, Gohan decided to walk to his school from there. Orange Star High was located near the edge of the city, so it wouldn't be too much of a walk.

Just a few blocks into the city, Gohan saw something that confirmed all the bad rumors he had been hearing about Satan City. There was, in broad daylight and in the middle of the street, a very violent bank robbery going on. The police didn't seem to be able to do anything to the heavy weaponry that the crooks had brought with them.

'_Damn, I should try to help them out. But if I jump in, everyone will know about my powers. How do I act without revealing myself?'_ he thought for a moment, and an idea came up. _'Of course, that's it. I'll just go super and no one will recognize me.'_ With that, Gohan quickly ran behind a bush and dropped his bag on the ground. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, he clinched his fists at his side and instantly underwent the legendary transformation of the Saiyan race. His black hair turned a bit spikier and became gold. His black eyes became green and his muscles expanded a bit. It had its own benefits to be a half alien at times.

Gohan jumped up and made sure that he landed in the middle of the four villains that were robbing the bank. Gohan responded to the stunned villains by giving the first of the four men a soft chop to the neck. The man had passed out before he even hit the ground. Turning on his heels, he gave the second robber a small tick on the head with two fingers which knocked him out instantly and gave him a massive concussion. The third and fourth one started to run to their getaway car in hopes of escaping. Gohan managed to knock one out cold instantly, but the fourth and last one actually made it to the truck and started to race away.

'_Not that quickly,'_Gohan thought as he moved forward to grab the truck. Pushing his heels into the ground, the big pick up truck didn't move one inch while Gohan held it. Slowly shifting his weight a bit to behind, Gohan began lifting the truck of the ground, much to the amazement of the people watching. After he lifted the car a feet or so of the ground, Gohan released an energy blast from his hand to destroy the tires and gave a shock to the driver. Dropping the car back on the ground, he noticed that the driver was already knocked out.

Deciding that at this point the police could take over, Gohan quickly shot up and moved to get his back as he transformed back to his normal form. As he stood up from the bush where his bag was hidden, a voice suddenly addressed him.

"Hey, you," As Gohan turned around, he saw a girl about his age and about a head shorter than him, standing in the middle of the street. She had shoulder length pink hair with a headband on her head. Her eyes were deep but light green and she was wearing a red shirt, short pants, fighting gloves and set of trainers. "What happened here?"

"I don't know. I didn't see what happened." He answered her.

"What?" she said. "How could you miss a bank robbery going on in the middle of the street?"

"Well…" for all his brains, Gohan couldn't think up a lie to save him. Luckily, he didn't have too because the girl answered is for him.

"I bet you were hiding in that bush all along. Coward." With that, she turned and walked away to the crowd, probably to interrogate someone else. Quickly Gohan turned on his heels and made a run towards his school, hoping that he didn't attract too much attention to himself.

Half an hour later, Gohan was once again feeling extremely nervous. He was standing outside of the classroom, waiting for the teacher to introduce him to the class. _'Okay Gohan, just take it smooth and everything will be fine.'_ From inside the class, he could hear all the other students making noises such as talking and gossiping and all the other noises they'd normally do. When they heard the teachers demand silence, he tensed up even more.

"Now then, boys and girls, I have an announcement to make. Today, we receive a new student. He has managed to make perfect scores on all his tests, which means that a lot of you can learn something from him." With that he turned towards the half open door and told Gohan to come in.

The moment Gohan walked into the classroom, people started to talk again. Most guys were talking about him either looking like a geek or not while he could have sworn he heard some girls whisper the word cute to each other.

"Well, Gohan, why don't you tell us something about yourself?" the teacher asked kindly.

"Okay, sure. Hi everyone, my name is Gohan. I'm seventeen years old and I've been home schooled for the better part of my life. I'm here to get my degree and I hope I enjoy my time here." He hoped that it was good enough for them.

"Do you have a job?" asked one of the girls.

'_I knew it. Someone just had to ask.'_ He really didn't want them asking for his job or anything else of his personal life.

Knowing he couldn't lie, Gohan gave a half answer. "Yes, I work at the Capsule Corporation." Having a job at CC was not all that big. CC had a cleaning staff counted more than a thousand heads.

When it stayed silent the teacher spoke up again, "It seems that everyone is satisfied. Please take a seat somewhere Gohan, and I'll begin the lessons."

Before he could even start looking for an empty seat, a blond girl somewhere in the back jumped up and yelled at him. "Hey cutie, this seat is open. You can sit next to me." Turning a bit red at being called 'cutie', Gohan walked up the stairs to her. As he sat down, he had a good look at the girl that had called him.

The girl had short blond hair with big blue eyes. She was wearing a tight tank top and jeans. From what Gohan could see, which was quite a bit because her clothes were very formfitting, this girl could definitely give Bulma a run for her money both the general figure and chest size department. She quickly introduced herself as Erasa.

The guy sitting next to Erasa also had blond hair, but his reached down to the mid of his back and chest. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt that showed of his muscular arms and was, like Erasa, wearing jeans. Erasa introduced him as Sharpener. Sharpener didn't even look at Gohan, seemingly more busy trying staring ahead.

The third girl was the girl that Gohan had seen near the band that morning. Feeling even more nervous than before, Gohan sat down on his chair as the, boring, lecture began.

Sakura Satan was not a stupid girl and she knew her best friend good enough to know what was going on. Erasa was on another one of her matchmaking plots. She would either try to match this new kid to Sakura, or try to date him herself. She always was a sucker for looks and the new kid, she had to admit, was definitely not bad looking. He was tall, cute and from the way he carried himself she could see he was in good shape. She hoped that Erasa would try to take this kid to herself. The morning was frustrating enough as it was.

The bank were the miraculous 'Gold Fighter', as he had been named bystanders, had been robbed was no more than two blocks away from the school. As a result, plenty of people saw what happened and the rumors were spreading quickly. A person of their age and according to some people on the scene, wearing her school uniform and badge had saved the day by knocking three robbers out in a matter of second and then simply _lifted_ a pick-up truck. She _knew_ that she had seen something like that before, but she couldn't place _when_.

Erasa was introducing the new kid to the rest of Sakura's little group, meaning that he was introduced to her and Sharpener properly. There were only two people in the school that Sakura would hang out with and they were sitting next to her.

"So Gohan," Erasa said a few minutes into the lesson, "Where do you work at the CC?" Sakura turned around a bit too. She had heard Gohan say that he worked at the CC, but he had not said where he worked.

"Well, I work that the Research and Development department," he said shyly. Sakura raised her eyebrows a little. The R&amp;D department is one of the most important departments in CC.

"Wow. And what kind of work do you do there then? With your brains, I bet you're pretty important right?"

Sakura shook her head, just barely holding back a sigh._'Great. She met the guy two minutes ago and already hitting on him. At least that means she won't try to hook me up with him.'_

Gohan hesitated for a few seconds before he opened his mouth to give an answer. But before he could however, Sharpener spoke up. "Forget it Erasa. He probably works at the R&amp;D department as a snack delivery boy or something."

It was because of Sharpener's word that Sakura suddenly made the connection. "Of course, that's it." She exclaimed.

"What's what?" Erasa questioned her, confused at her friend's sudden outburst.

Sakura turned toward her best friend and immediately got an eyeful of Gohan up close. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. And there was no way she was going to ask if they knew each other. Not only would that give Gohan the bad idea about here, Erasa would immediately try to hook Sakura up with the new guy, mistaking her question for interest. "This whole Gold Fighter affair. I just remembered where I've seen other people with golden hair and superhuman strength."

Before she could continue however, Gohan spoke up. "Excuse me, but who's this Gold Fighter you're talking about?"

"He's the town's new super hero." Erasa said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Just this morning he appeared out of nowhere and stopped a bank robbery in a matter of seconds. He's amazing. He's super strong, fast and has golden hair. That's why he's been named the Gold Fighter."

Suddenly, Gohan looked uncomfortable. Erasa quickly turned around back to Sakura and asked her what she was talking about when she said that she remembered the stuff the Gold Fighter had done. "It's from the Cell Games, remember? There were four people that had golden hair or could turn it gold. And the people at the bank said he was about our age, right? That kid was fighting Cell before the cameras broke, the 'delivery boy' was around our age."

"Come on Vi, you've got to be kidding me." Sharpener exclaimed.

'_Damn.'_ Gohan thought. _'She's sharp. She didn't even se me fight and already made the connection the Cell Games.'_Looking up, Gohan saw that Sakura was now watching him intensely and suddenly spoke up against him.

"Hey, Gohan, you know the reports on the Gold Fighter's clothes were? They say he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and pants. Sound familiar?"

Looking down, Gohan suddenly realized the big mistake he had made when he stopped the bank robbery. He still wore his school clothes, making him easier to recognize.

"Wow, what a coincidence, you and the Gold Fighter are wearing the exact same outfit. How cool." Erasa chimed in, preventing Gohan from answering.

"Isn't this the standard Orange Star high dress code?" Gohan asked, suddenly feeling very nervous."

"It is," Sharpener said, "but since it's not mandatory, not a lot of people obey it."

'damn,' Gohan thought, 'This is not going to be an easy day. And the lessons have only just started. Why did mom have to send me to school?'

A few hours later, as he was flying home, Gohan couldn't help but think back about his first day at school. It had started with him playing superhero than being introduced to his classmates. After that, one of his classmates had thought that he was the Gold Fighter and to top it all, he had stunned all the students and teachers twice in four hours. First had been in physics, when he showed that he had mastered the subject and had answered a question so thoroughly that he had spent the better part of the hour on it and explained the material to the entire class(who had never understood physics better before). That had instantly won him a reputation in the class. Sharpener had, after that class, started calling him Nerd Boy.

The second event had been in gym. They were playing baseball and Gohan, not wanting to stand out even more, had decided not to swing. Unfortunately, it seemed that Sharpener who was pitching didn't care much. He aimed at Gohan's head. Gohan took the hit to the head without even feeling anything. That had, in turn, caused half the class to drop their jaws to the floor. No more than five minutes after gymnastics, Sharpener had approached him with the request to join the Boxing Club. Sharpener was captain and said that anyone with a hard head as Gohan might make a decent fighter. He had no idea how right he really was.

But all in all, Gohan had come to a conclusion about the day. If he was going to fit in, he would have to somehow distract people enough to forget the Gold Fighter. An idea almost instantly formed his head. He could draw attention away from himself and do one of the things he liked best: Helping people. With that in mind, Gohan changed course to CC. He needed to see Bulma.

Chapter 2:

As Gohan pulled out his cell phone to call to the CC he already dreaded the person who would answer the phone. He knew who it was; it was always the same person, that didn't matter to him. It was the way that person would react when he heard what Gohan did today that he didn't like.

"Capsule Corporation main building, communications department. You have dialed a personal number of one of our employees. May I ask who you are and what business you have?"

The male spoke with a light, happy tone. Gohan knew all too well that this business attitude would fade when he spoke up.

"Hey Tom," he started, but he never got farther because he was interrupted by the man on the other side of the line.

"Boss-man, how are you doing? Why are you calling? I heard you went to high school today." The man fired questions one after the other not even waiting for an answer.

"Putting aside the fact that I'm still wondering what you're doing in school," he continued, "You have to answer me one question Boss-man." Gohan was waiting for what he knew would be coming.

"How are the babes over at your school dude? Got a date yet?"

"Tom, just shut up and connect me through to Bulma will you? I have to ask her something." It was a well-known fact all around Capsule Corporation that you had to cut Tom short or he would go on ranting all day long if he had the change.

Tom Ruiter was appointed as the main communications officer for the Capsule corporation's main building about 3 years ago, when he was 25. The reason for doing so was simple. Although he had a tendency to simply ignore all kinds of etiquette, he had a tendency to address everyone rather crude; the Dutch man was a genius when it came to communications. Gohan was addressed as 'Boss-man' for example, while Bulma was always addressed as 'The Mrs.' A nickname that had earned him the wrath of Vegeta at first.

"Gohan," the voice of his Godmother, Bulma Briefs, said through the phone, "what is it? And how was your first day at school?"

"It was fine, I kind of liked it. Anyway, is it okay if I come over for a bit? I need your help for something and I think I could pick up on some of my work while I'm at it. I know you said you'd take over some of my work, but still. It's my work and I should do some of it myself."

"Fine by me kiddo," she answered, "you know you can come over anytime you want. There isn't any of your work left to do for this week, but the kids will be pretty happy to see you again."

"I'll be right over."

"See you in a minute then Kiddo" with that Bulma. With that she killed the line and waited for Gohan to arrive.

A few hours later, as he walked out of his office at CC, Gohan was thrown to the ground by two little kids that had jumped him.

"Hey Gohan!" the eight year old boy said. "What took you so long to work on? Didn't Mom already do all of your work?" the boy said.

"She did," he answered, "but I still wanted to check some of the things for myself. And I needed to do something while I waited for your mom to finish up on my request."

"You could have just come and play with us Uncle Gohan" the little girl next to him spoke up.

Bra had been born about 10 months after Gohan had defeated the space pirate Bojack, meaning she was born almost a year after Cell was killed. She was just a few months younger then Goten and, already, she was almost a mirror image of her mother. The only difference was that she had her father's eye color and strong chin. As much as Bulma completely adored Trunks, Bra could do no wrong in Vegeta's eyes. While he was putting Trunks through a rough training schedule (adjusted to the fact that he was, after all, still a kid) he didn't force Bra to do anything. Gohan could remember an incident when Bra had fallen when she was out at kindergarten. Vegeta was about ready to go and blow up the entire city block because she came home with a scratch. Only Bra and Bulma calmly explaining what had happened had managed to calm him down and prevented a massive destruction. Not to mention Bulma threatening to disable the cooking bots and start cooking herself.

"I know, but I still had some other work to do as well. Besides, now that I'm free we can go play."

"Hey kid, I've finished your suit." Bulma spoke up from behind them.

"Really?" Gohan asked. Both of the kids looked a bit disappointed that Gohan didn't miss. "Let's go then. I'll go and try it on right now. Come on guys." With that Gohan stood up with Trunks hovering near him and Bra sitting on his shoulders.

Bulma led him to her lab and handed him a simple watch. The simple fact that it didn't belong to some expanse company name was enough to tell Gohan that this watch did more then simply tell time.

"So, what does it do?" he asked.

"Press the red button and see. But first get my daughter of your shoulders." After Trunks had helped his sister down, Gohan pressed the button. His clothes changed instantly to a whole new outfit. Checking himself out in the mirror Gohan couldn't help but be pleased with the new look.

He was wearing a black body suit that was so tight it was almost a second skin. The only area that it did hide a bit was the crotch, something Gohan was thankful for. Besides the body suit he also wore white gloves and a green tunic over his torso and a helmet on his head. Attached to his shoulders with the gold-colored buttons was a big red cape. The helmet left the lower part of his face open, meaning he'd have to mask his voice on his own. His eyes were covered behind a black visor, making it impossible for outsiders to see through it. Above the helmet there were a few antennas placed.

All in all Gohan could only think one thing of his new outfit. _'Cool!'_. The kids' thoughts about the outfit were something else though. _'He looks funny'_Bra thought, while Trunks was a bit more direct. _'He looks like a total idiot. Dad's going to die from laughter when he sees this.'_

"Thanks Bulma, it looks great. Just what I had in mind. How do I change back to my normal clothes?"

"Just press the blue button. Now I've build in a few features for you. When you're wearing that suit, all calls to your cell phone will be transferred to your helmet. You can phone just like when you're using a hands-free-set so you won't give yourself away too much. Now I think you should be going, your mom is going to get worried if you stay gone for much longer."

"You're right. Thanks again. See you two next time."

"Right, bye." Trunks said.

"Goodbye Uncle Gohan, see you next time" Bra said, right before Gohan flew out the window.

As Gohan flew over Satan City again on the way back home he noticed a commotion on the street. Looking down he saw a car riding way too fast in the city, almost hitting both pedestrians and other cars alike. _'It's a miracle no-one got hurt yet.'_ Gohan thought.

'_Well, I wanted to distract attention from the Gold Fighter, might as well start now.'_ With that he quickly dropped down and landed on the streets right in front of the car.

The driver noticed the strange man in black and green suddenly dropping from the sky, but he was way too late to hit the brakes. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the bloodbath this would become. As soon as he closed his eyes however, the car jerked forward violently. Looking again he saw the strange man with a foot on the front of the car. The entire car appeared to be dented around the man's foot.

Coming over his initial shock, the man jumped out of his car, followed by his friend and started yelling at the weird man.

"What do you think you're doing, jumping in front of a driving car like that? You could have given me a serious trauma with that you idiot."

"I should be asking that question to you, good sir" Gohan said, making his voice a few octaves higher to mask it, "What do you think you are doing driving like that in the city. You could have hurt someone. Follow the rules of traffic, they exist for a reason." Gohan said. As soon as he was finished however, both men suddenly collapsed with laughter.

"What on earth is this guy saying. And what are you wearing?" one of the men asked in between laughs. "I Think," the other answered, also looking for breath because of his laughs, "this guy wants to play superhero. You've got a name, Greenboy?"

"A name, good point. I hadn't thought of that yet." Gohan said, as he realized it. Immediately he started thinking. _'A nice, cool sounding name to go with my superhero persona.'_He thought. _'I know.'_

"I am…" he said, his voice taking on an overly dramatic change. "The Great Saiyaman".

As soon as he finished speaking, both men laughed even harder. "What kind of a name is that?" the driver mocked, all the while laughing. It was the last straw for Gohan as his temper suddenly fired up. He slammed his foot down with more force then he intended, trying to get their attention again. The result was a big crack in the concrete and the entire crowd gasped. The drivers suddenly stopped laughing as well.

"I put some thought into that name!" Gohan yelled as he slammed his foot down again. "Stop laughing!" As he looked around he saw that he had caused a massive crack in the ground and the car had become trapped in it. Feeling sorry for the unneeded damage he did to the car, he walked over. Both drivers jumped aside quickly as he calmly made his way over. He picked up the car with one hand and placed it back on save road easily. As he turned around to face the driver he saw they were already on the ground, bowing as low as they could go.

"Please forgive us. We never intended any harm to be done. We're very sorry" They quickly said.

"Just be sure to follow the rules of the road next time. I don't want to catch you doing bad things again." He answered, before shooting of into the sky. The police had arrived at the scene and the drivers would be taking in by them. Justice would be served to them. pleased with his performance, Gohan quickly flew home, intend on telling his brother and mother about his exciting first day of school.

Gohan's family had reacted exactly as he thought they would. His mother wasn't happy with it, but agreed as long as it didn't interfere with is studies and he'd keep the number of missed classes to a minimum. Goten looked like he had heard that he would have three birthday parties in a row when he heard his brother had become a superhero. He thought Gohan's outfit looked really cool and loved the name Saiyaman.

He had stayed up late with both of them discussing what he should and shouldn't do with him being a superhero, a student and an executive of CC.

The following morning Gohan arrived a bit early to check if there were any places near school he could easily use to fly from and to, disguised as Saiyaman. It would certainly remove some of the travel time. He could reach Satan City in about half an hour when taking it easy, but inside of the city, he had to walk. That costs him another 15 minutes.

'_Well,'_he thought,_'time to start school and hear the rumors about Saiyaman'_

Sakura Satan was pissed. She didn't like other people doing things for her. She was too proud for it. Yet yesterday, her job had been done before she could even arrive. TWICE, in one day. The day hadn't even started yet, but already she heard rumors flying around about the new superhero. A rather fuzzy picture was taken, showing the town's new superhero, going by the name of Sa-something-man. She had heard, but was too angry to really care.

As she walked into the classroom she saw Erasa had asked going to join them again. Truth be told, Sakura didn't really mind. Because of her job with the police she was always a bit behind with her schoolwork. The teachers knew that and always gave her a break with the marks, often gaining more points then someone who had the exact same answers. She had tried copying Erasa's answers one time and she had scored a C+ while Erasa only had a C-. The explanation the Gohan had given on physics yesterday had helped her understand the stuff they were supposed to learn a lot better. She thought he explained it a lot clearer then the teacher, even answering a few questions that were being asked, both from the class and the teacher. There was no way on earth she was ever going to ask for someone to help her out, but with a little luck Erasa would ask and Sakura could listen in. And he, unlike most other persons male or female, didn't immediately start treating her like a princess because of her father. Sakura hated being treated like a princes almost as much as being helped with something.

The day progressed without any real problems, with the exception of Gohan's weird reaction when someone said that Saiyaman's name was 'Singingman'. Her silent hope that Erasa would ask Gohan to explain stuff was answered and Sakura's mind was currently at an overflow about all the stuff Gohan had told Erasa and Sakura. She was sure that eventually even Sharpener had started to listen. He really knew _everything_ about any school subject, yet he completely failed to notice Erasa's advances on him.. She understood why he had gained perfect scores, he was almost the image of the perfect nerd. Bad social skills, but insane knowledge. The only thing off was that he was rather tall, along with sharpener he was the tallest guy in class actually, and the fact that he was quite good-looking, according to Erasa and almost all the other girls in the class. It wasn't until after lunch that her watch suddenly started beeping, indicating that the police needed her help _again_.

The captain quickly informed her of a gang taking a bus full of senior citizens hostage. She quickly jumped up and ran out of the classroom to go help out. Once on the roof she de-capsulized her jet copter and jumped in. she started the engines and set course for the buss station. After her father had approved of her acts as a crime fighter he had pulled some strings so she could have a jet copter pilot license and be allowed to fly in the city even though everyone else had to wait until they were 21 before being allowed to even try piloting one of these things. That was one of the few things Sakura actually liked about being a celebrity, you get advantages.

Just before she could arrive however, the captain called her again. The gang had taken the bus and drove out of the city, towards some of the cliffs only a few miles removed from town. Sakura quickly changed course to where her objective was now heading.

When Sakura saw all the police gars going at top speed on a single car road outside of town, Sakura knew she had reached her destination. She quickly speeded on towards the bus with the hostages. Just before she reached it however, she noticed something on her radar. Right behind her, there was another flying object approaching fast. Sakura assumed it was just the news crew, coming for their story.

As she approached the bus, one of the crooks tried to shoot her. in her jet-copter she easily evaded the badly aimed gunfire. When she was hovering above the bus, she pressed the button to turn the copter back into a capsule. As she landed on top of the bus, she quickly grabbed the capsule and put it back in her pocket.

As soon as she put it in her pocket however, she had to jump back. Bullets were again being shot at her through the roof of the bus. Moving quickly, she jumped back a little and immediately moved to the side of the bus. She moved quickly and kicked through the window easily, throwing herself with the force. The shooter was stunned by her appearance for a second and raised his gun to fire at her.

That second was all Sakura needed to close the distance and swiftly placed a powerful knee in his crotch. She had long ago learned that fighting by the fair rules of Martial Arts didn't always work with crooks like this. She grabbed his gun and tossed it out of the window. Quickly turning around, she dashed towards the 2 other gang members. One of them was short and the other was a giant. The giant was driving and as soon as Sakura got close both the giant and the dwarf were involved in the fight. With her far superior abilities as a fighter, Sakura easily defeated the two, knocking them both out cold.

It was one of the seniors that suddenly asked her a question. "Sakura dear, now that you've knocked out the driver, who's driving?"

Turning she saw that the massive robber still had his foot on the pedal and the vehicle was now going at top speed, right towards the cliff's edge. Not being able to drive a car, let alone a bus, Sakura did the only thing that she could.

She screamed as the bus flew over the edge, waiting for death to come claim her in a big crash. It never came.

When Sakura noticed that she wasn't falling anymore, she started looking around for an explanation. It came when she heard a voice, sounding too weird to be natural.

"Is everyone all right in there?" She quickly moved to the source of the sound and found a strange person _flying_ underneath the bus, holding it up with his hands. _'Who's this guy? And better yet, how can he do that?'_ she thought, although she was eternally grateful for him appearing at that moment.

The strange helmet-wearing man kindly put the bus back on the ground causing not even the smallest of shocks. As soon as there was save ground to stand on all the elderly people stepped out of the bus and started taking pictures of there savior. Looking him over once, Sakura saw that this person was defiantly male and, from the look of his arms, no stranger to work outs.

"My apologies for scaring you all like that. But I feared that, if I stopped the bus before it went over the cliff, the sudden stop would have caused quite a bit of damage." He said, again speaking overly dramatic.

"Thank you." Sakura said as the old people finally calmed down a bit. "But who are you?"

"Of course." He said as he took a few steps back. "Allow me to introduce myself." Suddenly he took on a strange pose, turning around to show them his back and bended over, looking back at them upside down through his legs. His arms were both spread out beside him.

"I am…" he changed pose, now standing on both his legs again, crouched down and held his hands above his helmet, fingers pointing towards his nose. "The Great Saiyaman!"

'_Way too cool! She'll never be able to recover from that'_ Saiyaman thought.

He was right in a way. Sakura was stunned from how Saiyaman had acted, but it wasn't because it was so cool. _'This guy is a total moron.'_ she thought.

Before she could voice her opinion, however Saiyaman jumped up and flew of. _'What the? That's the second superstrong superhero that flies of in two days. What's going on in this city?'_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: welcome to Triple Identity chapter 3. I have a few things I want to say before I move onto the story.

I have stated at the end of the previous chapter that I would update the story once a month, so I have plenty of time to write ahead. However I have summer vacation right now and am bored as hell, so I decided that for the months July and August I'll update this story twice a month.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon ball Z series or any of characters. I am simply using its characters to enjoy myself and hopefully some others as well.

**Chapter 3:**

"So Sakura, what was he like?" Erasa asked. The police and the news crew had already made it public knowledge that the new superhero had helped public favorite Sakura. "I bet he's really strong, and super-cool."

"Well, he's strong I'll give him that. Being able to lift a bus full of people isn't an easy feat. But for the rest he's a complete idiot." Sakura answered irately. Erasa and the media had a perfect hero image created in only a few hours and it seemed that Sakura, being the only one to actually see him act stupid, knew the real deal. He was a masked clown. A very strong, flying one, but a masked clown none the less.

School had finished minutes ago and the radio broadcast about the new hero had just aired. Some of the senior citizens in the bus had told his name to the press and what it was he had done. They conveniently left out the weird possess bit, leaving the media with an image of a super-strong, masked flying hero. It was a major source of annoyance to Sakura.

Then there was also the strange thing about that Gohan guy. According to Erasa he had disappeared a few minutes after Sakura did to use the restroom and only got back minutes before her. When Erasa asked him about it, he said that his work had called him when he was on the way back and it took him a while to finish his business. He looked fairly honest when he said it, which meant that Sharpener's claim of him being nothing more then a delivery boy was not true. Because a delivery boy is not important enough to be called in the middle of a school day and be on the phone for almost half an hour. Being on the phone that long meant that whatever was being discussed was important and couldn't wait.

As he was flying home, Gohan thought about what had happened that day. School was going normally, Sakura got a call from the cops and he followed her almost immediately. It was the first time he was assisting her in her crime fighting and it appeared he couldn't have chosen a better time to do so. First day on the job and already he had saved a few dozen lives. Good start.

Sakura was also completely smashed by his poses. He knew he was too cool to be true as Saiyaman, but he didn't think he'd actually cause her to drop her jaw to the ground like that. Still it could only mean good things. When Erasa and Sharpener questioned him on being gone for so long, he said his work had called him. It wasn't actually a lie, because crime fighting _was_ now his job, so he could tell it to them with a straight face. He just hoped he could keep up both the appearance of the superhero and the collage student.

It was now 2 months since Gohan had started being Saiyaman. He had finally built up a good rhythm with school, being a superhero and his work. He had just been given a second position by Bulma, because she was doing all his work for him and he had to do some kind of work otherwise the board of directors would have him fired. There was some help needed in one of the departments and Gohan didn't mind it all that much. Most of it was simple check up anyway. And he felt like he had to at least do something for the royal paycheck he was receiving every month.

The things at school were going great as well. The teachers were getting accustomed to him leaving when lessons had only just begun and returning very late. They were still surprised when he answered every question they asked with an answer more extensive then they could even understand(it was especially funny the first time he did it in chemistry, the teacher there was an arrogant prick according to Erasa) and score perfect on every test they he ever made. The cause of all this was very simple. His mother refused to simply let him be and constantly told him to do some homework even when he had already finished everything in class. As a result he had already done every single assignment for the rest of the year. It probably also helped that he had to learn this stuff when he was 10, but who cares? At this rate he'd be done with all the homework for the rest of his education at the end of the year.

His relation with his classmates was kind of strange. Erasa had stopped clinging to him as much as she did in the beginning, but was still always asking him to explain things. She was nice enough, but somehow reminded him of a combination of #18 and Bulma when they went to Namek. Very chatty, crazy with shopping (he had made the mistake once of going on a shopping spree with the rest of their group) and a bit of an airhead, but overall a very nice girl.

Sharpener had taken to calling him Nerd-boy instead of his real name, but Gohan didn't mind. He had earned Sharpener's respect at some point because, as much as he tried to act like a macho, he had at times asked Gohan to help him with some schoolwork. Of course, he did this when he was certain no-one was watching them. He was too busy keeping up the cool act, but had warmed up considerably to Gohan. Another thing that Gohan noticed was that on every single P.E. lesson they had where teams were involved; Sharpener first picked Gohan to join his team.

It was with Sakura that his relation was most strained. She still thought him to be a coward, because of their first meeting, but she didn't exactly treat him coldly. Just different from his relation with Sharpener and Erasa. And, unlike either of them, Sakura had never asked for his help with schoolwork, even though she was a bit behind in her homework. He did notice that every time he was explaining something to Erasa (Sharpener never asked in classes) she was paying more attention to what he was explaining then to the teacher. And according to some of the things a few teachers said, none of them had ever performed better before in classes.

High school wasn't so bad at all. It was a far more relaxing way of making friends then doing so because you were about to fight against some kind of maniac that was either about to kill all life on the planet, or simply blow up the planet itself.

Today would be a bit of a special day, because it was Sakura's birthday. Everyone at the school (he included) had bought her a gift and a few reporters were supposed to come to the school later and interview a couple of people about Sakura. Gohan was suddenly very glad he let Hercule have the glory of defeating Cell. He didn't think he could handle all this, but Sakura seemed to be used to it.

"Hey Sakura," he said as he approached her, "Happy birthday." With that he gave her the present he bought her and shook her hand.

"Thanks." She said, before almost tearing the paper of the gift. As she pulled out her gift, she couldn't help but grin a bit. He couldn't blame her either. Erasa had told Gohan about what Sakura always got for her birthday. "Most people," she had said, "give her stuff like clothes, perfumes and jewels and stuff, but Sakura doesn't like that stuff all that that much. She's as crazy with shopping as me, but she never likes all the clothes she gets for her birthday. What she does like is things to help her out with her training and fighting. She just doesn't say that and smiles politely and says thanks to everything she gets." With that she suddenly broke out into a huge smile. "And I often have a lot more clothes and jewels after Sakura's birthday is passed. She doesn't like it, so she gives it to me. I love it, it's like I have two birthdays in a year."

Sakura also had the habit of opening the first few packages, the ones she received from her friends and family a lot quicker then all the gifts she got from unknown people. So Gohan was glad so see her ripping apart his package so eagerly. She was grinning when she pulled out the two new fighting gloves. They were a new model, only for sale for a few days yet. There was a small bit of steal ingrained into the knuckles so a punch would strike harder. Sakura had wanted to buy them immediately, but Erasa had swayed her from it, by reminding her of her birthday. Gohan had bought them for her the same day.

"So this is why Erasa wouldn't let me buy them. Thanks Gohan." She was still grinning a little mad even as she was trying them on. "Yeah, you're welcome Sakura. Just try not to have to use them to quickly ok?" He still didn't like the thought of Sakura fighting crime. She was just a normal human with no energy control. Unlike Krillin, Yamcha or Tien she was vulnerable to bullets. But she was as stubborn as his mother and Vegeta combined, so there was no way he was going to get her to stop.

"Oh, I see Gohan already got you your gift. Too bad, I wanted to be the first." Erasa said from behind them, putting on a fake pout. "Well anyway girl, here you go." With that she gave Sakura a rather large box, wrapped up in gift-wrapping paper. The paper lasted about 3 seconds before Sakura had it al torn apart, revealing a shoebox. Looking inside, Gohan and Sakura both saw what Erasa had bought for Sakura. A pair of sport sneaker that, according to the add, were supposed to be so light that you moved faster then ever.

"Thanks Erasa, they look pretty good." With that she leaned over and gave Erasa a small kiss on the cheek, as Sharpener walked over, also holding a gift. After Sakura had torn the paper of that as well it revealed some easily attachable wrist and ankle weights. Sakura gave each of her three friends a thorough 'thank you' and invited them to the party that was going to be held at her house that weekend. Her dad had invited everyone that was important so she wanted to have a few friends over as well. That way, she could have some fun as well.

Near the end of the day (after Sakura had received so many gifts that even Trunks would be jealous) the news crew finally appeared. They had supposedly waited for Sakura to finish her classes before starting the interview.

"Sakura, how does it feel to be 18 years old" the female reporter asked.

"Exactly the same as being 17 did, only tonight I'll have gotten a sore back from getting all those presents" she answered with a small laugh.

"Yes, receiving so many gifts must be quite a burden on your back." The reporter answered. "But do you have any special plans to do this year?"

"The same as always" Sakura answered, "trying to do better in school and prevent more crimes."

"So the arrival of the Great Saiyaman hasn't changed anything in your decision? He had after all been a great help in the fighting of crime lately." It was the same question they always asked these last two months and Sakura was getting sick of it.

"I'll give the same answer I always give." She said, obviously irritated. "The Great Saiyaman has indeed been a good help in fighting of some of the criminals in this town, but unless he takes of his helmet there is no way I could trust a guy like him. He refuses to tell people who he is and in that, he is just like the criminals he fights."

After that the reporter asked a bunch of other questions but Gohan didn't really paid attention anymore. Sakura didn't like Saiyaman at all. She often claimed things like that, but he was till wondering _why_. Sure Saiyaman doesn't show his face or his identity, but surely she could understand that? Just because he hid his face didn't make him any less of a good guy. Why couldn't she just understand and accept that.

"And this is the newest addition to my small group of good friends here at school." Sakura said, pointing at Gohan. He hadn't been paying attention to the interview and apparently, Sakura was introducing her friends. "He's a bit weird, but is a very nice guy overall. He also scores the highest marcs on the continent and, for as far as I know the entire world."

The cameraman had now focused his attention at Gohan, who was nervously scratching the back of his head while giving a weak grin.

"How did you become connected to Sakura?" the reporter asked. "Sakura doesn't usually get close to other people, what was different for you?"

"I don't know really." He answered, not knowing where to look. "Erasa just kind off pulled me in with the group and before I knew it, I was friends with Sakura."

With that the reporter turned her attention back to Sakura and fired more questions at her, Sakura calmly giving answers to all of them. Gohan was glad that Bulma had kept his job a secret from the public. If she hadn't he'd have to make public statements like that all the time. The thought alone was enough to scare Gohan.

"Okay Sakura." Some of the newspaper reporters said. "Now for one last shot of you and your friends, it'll make a great front page picture." With some guiding from the photographers Sharpener, Erasa, Sakura and Gohan all stood together, Sakura and Erasa, being shorter then the two males, in the front. Sharpener and Gohan stood back to back. Sharpener had his arms crossed again and Gohan was scratching the back of his neck. Both giving a grin at the cameras. Sharpener's grin was one filled with confidence and arrogance and Gohan's was, as always, with a bit of embarrassment. Sakura and Erasa were standing in front of them. Erasa had her arms crossed over her belly, pushing her chest up a bit, and Sakura was standing with one arm on her friends shoulders, giving a smile to the camera.

Several photo cameras flashed, taking the picture at almost every possible angle. This would probably be everywhere in the newspapers tomorrow.

**Chapter 4**

A shadowed, short figure looked at the TV silently. The show that was on was most interesting. It showed the daughter of Hercule Satan; Sakura and her friends. It showed the person to whom he was going to take revenge.

"Soon," the figure spoke, "you will pay for your father's actions."

The figure chuckled and listened to the show. "And this concludes the show concerning Miss Sakura Satan, crime fighter of the year, and her life at school. From Orange Star High, this was Rebecca Reader, Celebrity News. Good day."

"Orange Star High is it? Perfect. I shall execute my plans immediately." With that the figure turned around, and walked to his workshop. "I should have known that _his_ child would attend so high a facility. But I have only just awakened from my years of sleep. There is no shame in having not noticed a few minor details, yes. My plan will be successful nevertheless.

"Now let's see." He said, looking around in the room, surrounded by strange pods, each of them bearing a number. "Shall I release them?" he asked himself, taking a moment before answering. "No, No. No, there is no need for anyone to see the beauty yet, oh no there is not. I think I will resort to something a little less… brutal. Yes, that plan is perfect, yes." With that, the figure broke into small chuckles as he walked over to the computer. A little research was needed in order to complete his plan.

"Can someone please tell me," Gohan asked out loud, sounding depressed "What on earth we are doing here?"

"Simple." Sharpener said, sounding just as depressed as Gohan. "Vi needs new clothes for her birthday party tomorrow and she's going to the mall with Erasa."

"Remind me never to go shopping for clothes again. It's a lot easier if my mom just buys me stuff." Gohan gave out a memo to himself out loud, causing some of the girls walking through the mall they were sitting in to chuckle.

"It's not the shopping that's so bad, Nerd-boy." Sharpener said. "It's the fact that women in general take hours to pick out clothes and these two are some of the worst. Better get used to it. That last time you joined us on a shopping spree was a mild one. This is what it's like on an almost monthly basis."

"I'm getting a new respect for some of my father's friends who have to go shopping with their wives." Gohan said. He couldn't help the thought of Krillin and Vegeta being dragged from one shop to the next by Bulma and #18. He was still grinning like a madman when the girls decided that it was time to show up again.

Just when Gohan was done thinking, Sakura and Erasa came, giggling and gossiping to each other as they came over to the guys.

"Oh good, there you guys are." Erasa said. "Here Sharpener, would you please carry this for me while we go to the next shop." Without even waiting for an answer she pushed all three bags into Sharpeners hands, and happily started walking, even whistling a tune while doing so. Without saying or asking anything, Gohan lifted Sakura's bags from the ground and followed after a still complaining Sharpener.

"I don't remember asking you to carry my bags Gohan." Sakura said. "I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself, thank you very much."

"I know." Gohan said, but he made no motion to return her bags. "But if my mom finds out I let a friend drag these bags all across the town she'll have my head. And she'll be even worse if that person is a girl, no matter who it is." He gave her a small and embarrassed grin,

As a smile form on Sakura's face, she answered him, with a small wink.

"Ok, fine. Just this once."

After a talk with Bulma, one of Gohan's worst fears had been confirmed. Hercule really had invited all the important people to the party at his house, which meant that Bulma would be there as well. She had told him that she wouldn't bring Vegeta or the kids along, due to Vegeta not being able to stand more then 10 minutes of Hercule without blowing something up and the kids' inability to behave at a party. She had assured Gohan she would act as if she only barely knew him. It wasn't that what had Gohan worried though. It was HIS acting ability. Would he be able to act as if he didn't know his godmother? He didn't think so. And besides that the outfit he was wearing didn't help his nerves either.

His mother had insisted that he dress in a full suit, because of all the important people that would be attending the party. Gohan thought Goten had been very right when he said his brother looked like a penguin. The suit itself was provided by Bulma, at his mother's request, and was worth more money then most people make in half a year, so he hoped that it would be good for the occasion. With that, Gohan jumped off and flew towards Satan City and Sakura's Birthday

Gohan awoke the next morning in a bed he did not recognize. Looking around, he saw he didn't recognize the room either. The suit he was wearing to Sakura's party last night was lying on a chair next to the bed, while he himself was wearing nothing but his boxers. Getting up from the bed, he walked over to the window. Opening the curtains he saw a familiar sight. He saw the streets of Orange Star City staring back at him, while he was on a fifth floor room. Remembering last night's party he tried to discover what had happened to him.

He had arrived at Sakura's house at 7 sharp. He met Hercule who, in no uncertain terms, made sure that Gohan wouldn't try anything with Sakura. After he and Sakura saw each other they had a little laugh about each other's suits, saying they didn't suit them at all. He remembered Sakura wearing a very nice and expansive looking dress that was a complete contrast of her personality. After Sakura had given him a tour of the house, Sharpener and Erasa appeared. Each of them had made some jokes about their outfits before going in to the party. Oddly enough, Sakura stayed with Gohan all night even when Erasa and Sharpener went for a dance together. He remembered her telling him that she did not dance and that if she was alone even for a second she'd have a conversation with some rich guy or their kids and she didn't want that.

He was pretty certain he had met Bulma at some point and she acted like she hardly knew Gohan. After that, Sharpener had given him and the girls something to drink. That's when everything started getting fuzzy.

He had just put on his shirt, still trying to figure out what had happened, when the door was opened slowly and Sakura walked in.

'_Good thing I just putted on my pants and shirt' _he thought. _'If she saw all my scars, especially the one left by Cell, she's get curious again.' _thinking back to the fight that had his father killed and left the scar on his left shoulder he subconsciously started rubbing his shoulder.

"Nice to see you awake at last." Sakura spoke up. Her voice sounded like someone was giving him a pounding on the head. He usually ignored pain of all kinds, a habit he had picked up due to all his fighting, but now he realized his head was hurting pretty bad.

"He Sakura, what happened?" He asked, stopping the rubbing of his shoulder. Even his own voice was sounding like a jackhammer hitting him on the head hard.

"Well," She started "the punch that sharpener brought us was spiked. There was some alcohol in there." Gohan now noticed that Sakura wasn't looking all that well herself.

'_Wait a second? Alcohol?'_ Gohan thought_. 'Don't tell me I got drunk and started telling things.'_

"I have to say though, Gohan." Sakura continued, unaware of Gohan's new fears. "I never imagined that you of all people couldn't take alcohol. With your appetite I thought you'd be able to drink the whole bowl on your own and not feel a thing. Never thought you'd get drunk on just a few drinks."

"Wait. I got drunk last night? How'd I end up here? Better yet, where is here?" Gohan asked, hoping he had somehow in his drunken state managed to get to this room and undress himself. He could not stand the thought that someone had seen all his scars.

"Well, when we realized you were dead drunk we decided it would be best if you spent the night at my place. The advantage of having a 70-room house is that there are always a few bedrooms to spare. My dad agreed under the condition you stayed far away from my room."

She took a deed breath before continuing. Gohan thought she didn't sound all that pleased with the way her father agreed to things.

"Anyway," she continued, "Sharpener and I dragged you to this room when he ordered me to get out of the room while he putted you in the bed. He's the one that pulled that suit of you when you had already passed out. And I have to say mister, for such a skinny person you weigh a lot!"

"Guess I have to thank him for it later then huh. I feel pretty stupid. Thanks for getting me here though. And for letting me stay the night." Gohan said, slowly. His thoughts however were racing.

'_Sharpener undressed me, meaning he saw all of my scars. From the way she was talking he didn't tell Sakura yet. That's good I have to get him to be quite. Wait a second…_' a thought occurred to him. A very scary thought.

"Sakura," he asked, knowing his voice sounded like he was ready to pee his pants, "Did anyone tell my mom about this?"

"Of course not." She said "I called your mom last night and said that you were too exhausted from the party and that my dad agreed to let you stay at my place tonight. She sounded really glad about it too."

"Yeah, she probably got the wrong idea about it." He said. He was glad he had already told Sakura and the others about how his mom was always telling him to get a girlfriend. He wouldn't have to explain it to her now, with his head the way it was. Suddenly a thought occurred to him again.

'_Oh no. Mom knows I wouldn't get exhausted from a party like this. I can fight the strongest guys in the universe for seven days straight if I have too, so there's no way she's going to believe Sakura's excuse. I just hope she won't be too angry when I explain everything.'_

"By the way Sakura, did I do anything stupid yesterday?" he asked, half fearing the answer.

"Except make a complete fool of yourself on the dance floor you didn't do anything too stupid." She said. "You were not half as bad as some of the old men when they get drunk. Much more funny though."

That Monday, Gohan still felt terrible. His mother had heard of Gohan getting drunk from Bulma, but she was not half as angry with him as he had expected. Bulma also told her a story involving Vegeta, a nice candle-light dinner with a glass of wine and some nasty after effects. The bottom line of it was simple; Saiyans could not take alcohol. But then again, the fact that Sakura had called had probably helped with his mom calming down. She had made some wrong assumptions about it and after Gohan had, finally, managed to ensure her nothing had happened his mom wasn't angry anymore either. But it didn't mean that the shouting she HAD done before didn't hurt like hell. Even today he was still hurting.

It was still the first class of the day, physics, but Gohan felt like he could sleep through the entire day. He was too tired to listen too the teacher, not that he needed too, or even keep a sharp look on his surroundings. He just wanted to sleep. And apparently, Sakura, Erasa and Sharpener thought it was very funny.

'_I guess I can't really blame then.' _Gohan thought,_ 'I suppose it should look pretty stupid. A guy with my appetite, height, and weight not being able to take alcohol. It's a good thing that the crime rate was lowered so much the last few weeks. I really could not go out and be the cool hero today.'_

Ever since he started playing Saiyaman, about two and half a month ago now, the crime rate in the city had dropped considerably. The crooks did not like doing their crimes when they had to deal with the police, Sakura Satan and the Great Saiyaman. And for that he was glad. But he still wanted to sleep some more

Because he was still half asleep he didn't notice what was going on until something strange happened. All of a sudden all noise in the class stopped. _'Wait a second. It's never this quite in class.'_ He thought. Trying to raise his head so he could find the reason for the silence, he raised his head. What he saw was absolutely not what he had expected.

Sakura was having trouble containing her laughter today. Not only was the thought of Gohan's weird dancing style at the party still fresh in her head, the way Gohan was acting today was also something she would consider as very funny. She and Erasa had both been surprised by Gohan sheer lack of alcohol tolerance at the party. After he had woken up the following day she took pity on him. She herself hardly ever drank alcohol because it had bad effects on her body and thus her fighting abilities. As a result she too couldn't really take it too well. But she was small and light weighted. Gohan was neither of those two. So it was very funny to see how her friend was still feeling the effects of two glasses of punch after almost 2 days.

'_As much fun as it is seeing mister perfect have a flaw.'_ She thought. _'I'd better pay attention. It doesn't look like Gohan will be up for his normal explanation today.'_

About halfway through the lesson, something happened Sakura would never imagine could happen in this day and age. Without warning, the classroom door was thrown open with a slam. Before the teacher could make a protest or anyone could even react, seven men walked into the room.

The first of the men, who looked like he was the leader, was about as tall as Gohan and was the only one not wearing a mask of some sorts. His outfit was also in sharp contrast with the others. He wore simple jeans, with black army boots underneath them, while his upper body was covered by a tight orange shirt showing he was not stranger to a gym. The shirt, in turn, was covered by an unzipped blue jacket. Both his eyes and his millimeter-high hair were green, though his eyes were of a much lighter tone. He was smoking a cigarette and had a gun strapped to his back. A gun Sakura did not recognize, but from the look of it was the same type of full automatic rifle that the two masked men also carried.

The two masked men that had walked in next to the men were both wearing tight body suits, showing another familiar at a sports-gym. They each held a gun in their hands, aiming it towards the class. Their suits held a belt, probably with extra ammunition from the looks of it, with a marking at the clip. Taking a quick look she discovered it was a sign she had never seen before. There were two C's standing there, like they would in the Capsule Corporation's logo one slightly covering the other, and behind that were two D's in the same way.

Before anything could happen the entire class was completely silent. Six different men were now pointing their guns at the class. From the corner of her eye Sakura could see that Gohan had looked up and saw everything as well.

"Ok, everyone." The green haired man spoke up. His voice was loud and a bit heavy, while laced with an accent, alerting everyone. "My name is Mick Johnson and, as of right now, you people are my hostages"

**Chapter 5**

"My name is Mick Johnson and, as of right now, you people are my hostages."

Before anyone could react to his statement, a man ran into the classroom. He was carrying the microphone that was used whenever a public statement to the entire school needed to be made. It was linked to all the speakers in the entire school, meaning that anything said into that microphone was heard all over the school.

"Thanks." Johnson said before ordering the man away. "Now everyone listen up." This time he was talking into the microphone, making sure everyone could hear him.

"As you will have noticed by now your school has been taken over by armed men. I'll explain everything going on. As of right now I, Mick Johnson, have taken control of this school. Me and ten of my men are former members of a super special elite unit. Make any wrong moves and we will show you just how special. I'd prefer it if you didn't though. We have taken over the school and so far nobody has been hurt. I, for one, would like to keep it that way, so don't try anything heroic ok? You can recognize the special force men by the strange gun their carrying. A little present we decided to take with us when we left. Everyone who is carrying normal guns is an ordinary mercenary, but their bullets are just as deadly. So once again, please don't try anything for your sakes and ours."

He took a little pause to let the info sink in before continuing.

"Now, I bet you guys are wondering why your being taken over. I'll explain it to you. That way at least you can brag about it in the bars when you get out of here. Me and my boys have been offered a shitload of money in exchange for 1 little job. We take over your school and then await further orders. We do know why we were sent here but we don't know for who. We are ordered to abduct, and if necessary execute, a certain person from the student body, but I have no idea who. You guys have an idea who could have made enemies willing to pay 20 million dollar to get you whacked?" when he received no answer, Johnson continued.

"Anyway, back to business. As it stands we did not shoot anybody and nobody resisted. That's good for you and us. Good for you because it means that you all walk away unharmed, except of course for the poor soul we came here for. Lucky for us, because the legal punishment for hostage taking is a lot less then the punishment for hostage taking AND injuring or murdering the hostages. So I'll repeat that we all walk away better if there are no heroics. Now, we will be here for a few hours before I get my follow up orders so why don't you all relax. Enjoy the day off you get and make sure you remember everything that happens here so you can show of at the bar next time you're there. Just don't try to leave the classroom you're in unless ordered to do so."

With that said he walked over to the teacher's chair and sat down, placing his feet on the desk. A few of the mercenaries walked up and grabbed a few chairs for everyone else to sit on, making sure all of the hostage takers were comfortable.

'_What's going on here?'_ Sakura thought. _'That guy has made it perfectly clear to everyone who he is, that he's a special force member and why he's here. Why did he say all that? Is he an amateur or something? Never tell you victims your name, isn't that some kind of a code among crooks?'_

Beside her, Gohan was slowly pulling something out of his pocket, but Sakura could not see what it was. Erasa looked absolutely scared and Sharpener was on high alert as well. _'What's Gohan doing?'_ she though as he now moved his hand to his ear, acting like he was scratching it. She had never seen the look on his face before. The look was determined, more then she had ever thought he had in him. 'The guy's a coward whenever there's trouble and now he got a determined face? What's he playing at?'

Gohan quietly leaned his head back on his arms, hiding his left ear. The ear he was scratching before. Leaning closer, she thought she heard him talking slowly._'Of course!' _she thought as realization hit her._ 'Gohan has pulled the hands free set of his phone and is now calling someone on the outside for help. As always, he was doing the smart thing'_

Gohan was not happy with today at all. Not only was he still tired as hell from his hangover, his school was being taken over by armed forces. The man who was leading them was someone Gohan had recognized before he even spoke up. During his talk to the entire school Gohan had recognized the crest these guys had on their outfits. Moving as subtle as possible, he quickly scanned his surroundings.

'We're sitting at the back of the class; there are two doors to the room. The one these guys came in from and the one in the back, nearer to us. Seven of them are in here. Nothing I can't handle even when I'm as tired as this. But it'll show them who I am. Not something I want to do. I guess that leaves one option. Pay these guys back with their own money.' He secretly, making sure the hostage takers didn't see him, pulled out his head set and placed it on his left ear, before quickly placing his head back into his arms. Activating the quick dial he called the desired number.

"Capsule Corporation main building, communications department." The voice of Tom hit Gohan's ear. "You have dialed a perso…"

"Tom, be quite and listen to me for a second." Gohan cut him of.

"What's up Boss-man?" the answer was. It sounded strange hearing Tom being serious.

"I've got a major situation here. My school's been taken hostage with everyone in it."

"Sucks to be you today eh? Should I inform your mom and the Mrs.? And of course inform the press?" he asked, interrupting Gohan.

"No shut up and listen for a second will you. The school's been taken over but not by ordinary guys. From what I heard there are around 40 guys in the school altogether. I have their leader sitting in front of me. He and ten of his men are from a special force."

"I still don't see what I can do about that except inform others about it. You know the rules. No exceptions even if one of our best is being faced with a special force units."

"True, but that's the reason I'm calling you right now. They're not just from any special force. They're from the CCDD." Gohan said, finally getting to the point.

"… You wanna run that by me again boss-man?" Tom's voice sounded from the other side, for the first time in Gohan's memory he sounded dumbstruck.

"I said, these guys are from the CCDD. They're carrying CCDD crests and weaponry. You need to inform Bulma about this. The leader of this group has made it clear that they're not working under CCDD orders, so we have a couple of traitors. In total there are about 40 guys, make sure the right people know it." Having given Tom the orders and knowledge he wanted to give him, Gohan killed the connection. Slowly removing the head set from his ear and placing it back on his head, he noticed Johnson was scanning the classroom again.

"You guys seem awfully tensed up." He said. "I already said you guys wouldn't get hurt as long as you don't try anything. Be glad you're missing a few lessons. I always hated physics when I was in high school. Too damn boring if you ask me." While talking he lit another cigarette. He let the pack go around with his men before it returned to him. Looking at the students he raised the packet to them.

"Any of you guys want a smoke? I'll help you loose some of the tension. By the way, mister teacher-dude, where's an ashtray in this building?"

"W-w-well. M-m-mister J-J-Johnson we eh… We don't have an ashtray around here. Only in the teacher's lounge. There's a g-g-general n-n-no-smoking rule in the school." The teacher answered, obviously afraid that he was going to be die.

"Too bad about that rule. I'm sure you won't mind ignoring it for just today won't you." giving the teacher a sharp look he turned towards on of the mercenaries. "Hey you," he said "Go to the teacher's lounge and get us an ashtray ok."

"Got it!" was all the man said before turning away and walking out the door.

"While we wait for that guy to get the astray I want to ask you kids a little question." Johnson said, turning to the rest of the class. Immediately everyone tensed up. He slowly raised his left hand, revealing his pack of cigarettes. "Any of you want a smoke?"

When, again, no-one answered after a few seconds he placed the pack back in his pocket, while at the same time mutter. "No smokers? Bunch of goody-two-shoes."

Back at the Capsule Corporation, Tom Ruiter was sitting in his chair at the communication centre. The info that Boss-man had just given him was taking some time to sink in. while he was still wondering what exactly it meant, members of the CCDD going traitor while they were supposed to stay loyal at all times, he did the only thing he could do to save the Boss-man. He followed the protocol.

"Hello, this is Trunks. You have either dialed the wrong number or you're plain stupid. Give up and don't call again." The annoying son and eldest child of the Briefs family picked up the phone.

"Kid I don't have time for you jokes. Give the phone to your mom." He answered. _'Well, that's a first. Never thought I wouldn't have time for fun.'_ He thought, grinning at the irony. He, Tom Ruiter the most carefree and fun-loving employee of the CC, was ordering someone not to joke around.

"Mommy, it's for you. It's that strange man that lives inside the phones!" he heard the kid yell. He had hoped the boy would stop calling him that. The brat's father, the Mrs.' husband, had told him that when he was angry with him, again.

"Hi Tom, what is it?" the calm voice of Bulma could be heard, taking over the phone from her son.

"Mrs. We've got a problem. And when I say problem I mean it with a capital P." he almost shouted.

"Calm down, what is it?" she asked. Her tone instantly switched to a worried one. Only the worst things could bring Tom of his easygoing chair and on fire.

"I just got a call from the Boss-man. His school's been taken hostage by CCDD Personal."

"…" Apparently, even the great Bulma Briefs needed a few seconds to recover from that.

"I just got a call from the boss-man. His school's been taken over by CCDD personal."

'No way! Why on earth would the CCDD try to take over a high school? Something's not right here.' At the simple line Tom said, Bulma's thoughts went out of control. Almost hearing his boss' brains working through the phone line, tom continued.

"According to Boss-man, they've made very clear they've left the CCDD but they took their weapons and uniforms with them. Any suggestions Mrs.?"

'_This is turning into a fine mess. Let's see what else Gohan told Tom.'_

"What else did Gohan say about the situation Tom? And I need you to tell me everything." She ordered.

"He couldn't say much, but his school was taken over by about 40 guys in total, 10 of them CCDD and a leader person. I don't think we should rule out the possibility of a traitor captain. But this is bad! What do you want me to do Mrs.?"

After taking a second to think, Bulma concluded that there really were no other options left. "You're a real bringer of good news, Tom, did you know that?" she said sarcastically. "Since we're dealing with traitors and a possible captain, we don't have any other choice."

As she took a deep breath, realizing just how much her next order would mean and how difficult it would be, Tom spoke up, realizing her intentions.

"Hey wait a second. Don't tell me you're going to send _that_ guy in?"

"We don't have any other choice. We're going to alert all the CCDD personal of the main building for action. And Gohan's going to have to brief the situation. Send him a message. We're going to put him in direct contact with the Commander."

Having said her order, she heard an answer from Tom before he did his job. As rarely happened with him in great shocking situations, he suddenly reverted to his old language.

"Medelijden met de tegenstander."

A few minutes later, still sitting in Class, Gohan's phone vibrated once, signaling it had received a message. Leaning back in his chair, he slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the message under the table, making sure not to move too suddenly, so the mercenaries, Soldiers and Johnson down there didn't notice his movement. He quickly glanced over the message.

_Boss-man I told the Mrs. about your problem. She's sending in some serious help. I'm going to put you in direct contact with the big boss. He'll deal with this himself. Get ready to make a long talk in exactly 30 minutes from now, at 11:30. Good luck pal._

'_Great.'_ Gohan thought. He could easily understand what Tom had said, even though nothing was written directly. That was a show why Tom was head of his department. He knew exactly what to write to make a message clear to one person and as unreadable as possible to any other.

'Don't tell me Bulma's planning on sending the Commander in! This is not good. Well at least that would make sure this problem is solved completely. Problem is, how are we going to pull this off?' as Gohan was analyzing the situation, thinking of all the possible scenarios, he wasn't paying a lot of attention to everything else anymore.

However Sakura, who was sitting beside him, hadn't been doing nothing either. The school had been taken over little more then half an hour ago now and she had finally managed to get the Police Captain on the line through her watch's communication system.

"Sakura, what's wrong? You don't often contact us through this alarm line." The captain's voice spoke up. Ironically, this was the first time he didn't sound panicked when Sakura contacted him.

"Yes, I have a major problem. About 30 minutes ago, my school was taken hostage by a group of mercenaries and some kind of special force unit." She whispered back. When the police captain didn't answer, she quickly continued. "I don't know how many people there are, but I have the leader in front of me and there are a total of 7 guys in this classroom alone. I think that's a bit more then the other classes have, but I'm not sure. Before you hit the alarm, I need you to do something for me captain."

"What is it Sakura?"

"I need you to check out two things. One is the name of the leader here. The other's a crest that the special force guys are wearing. Got something to write it down with?"

"Yeah. Say the names and then I'll send in our force to try and get everyone out." This was starting to sound more like the captain that she knew. He was sounding panicking but, strangely, still in control. '_Well,'_ she though, _'the guy didn't make captain only for eating the most donuts.'_

"Don't send any men just yet. Anyway, the leader's name is Mick Johnson. Got that?" after the captain confirmed it, she continued. "The mark on the crest has 2 C's standing in front of 2 D's. The C's are overlapping each other, as are the D's."

"From what you tell me it looks kind of like the Capsule Corporation logo. Does it?"

"Yes, exactly. I knew I saw it somewhere before." Sakura almost yelled, finally realizing where she knew it from. Then a second thought occurred to her. "But whatever you do, keep that away from the press for now. We don't want to give Bulma Briefs any trouble."

"Right. But why did you say I shouldn't send anyone in? We should stop this before something happens."

"That's exactly the point." Sakura said. "When the police moves in I'm afraid these guys might lose their cool. So keep the police outside to a minimum of visibility and try to sneak some people into the building."

"Right. We'll try that, but as soon as the press gets wind of this we have no choice but to pull out everything. We probably don't have a very big timeframe to work with here."

"I understand captain. Send me a message when you know more about this Johnson character or those Special Forces. And send it to my cell."

"Roger that Sakura. I hope we can get you all out unharmed soon. Good luck."

"Thanks." With that Sakura killed the line.

Looking around, she noticed a few things. Johnson was still sitting in front of the class, smoking yet another cigarette, his feet still lying on the table. One of the soldiers was busy cleaning his gun. Obviously these guys weren't expecting any trouble anymore. Making a double check, she saw that some of the mercenaries were looking around the class with a look of hunger in their eyes. And from the 4 mercenaries that had walked in, 3 were looking at Erasa like that.

'_At times like this, it's a problem Erasa looks as good as she does.'_ Sakura thought. Looking at her friends, she saw that Erasa herself was trying to hide behind Sharpener, but it wasn't working too well. Her outfit for today was also worse then her normal outfit. Because of the nice weather Erasa had putted on a tight shirt, with a V-neck to show her cleavage as well as a tight short jean. The effect it had on males was undeniable. Unfortunately for Erasa, most of the hostage takers were males.

Looking around some more, she saw Sharpener was focused as well, most likely preparing for trouble for when one of them would try to do anything to Erasa. It was a look she had often seen on his face when Erasa, or even Sakura herself, was in danger. But what surprised her was the look on Gohan's face. Gohan had always been a coward, running at the first hint of trouble. But today, he didn't waist a single second.

As soon as trouble started he snapped out of his headache, showing that he was at least no stranger to ignoring pain, and was the first one to call outside. She had seen him read a message on his cell phone a few minutes ago and now he looked even more serious then before. The look he was wearing was unlike any she had ever seen on his face, even more serious then at the most difficult test. The look itself was one of calculations. The same kind of look that she knew she and her father had when they were facing a challenge with a plan. And, even more strange, the look was, somehow, much more natural and fitting on Gohan's face then it ever was on her own or even her Father's face.

Then something else dawned upon her. Gohan was the only person in the entire room, besides Johnson and his men, that was not looking stressed out. In fact, he looked relaxed and, almost, fearless.

"This is getting boring." Mick said as he stared out the window. It was about an hour after he had managed to take over the school and still no police or press or anything. By now at least one of those kids should have been able to send a message outside to warn the cops? _'my employer said he wanted the humiliation of the target to be public. Unless there's a lot of press he won't send me the next orders.'_ As he was thinking over his options he finished of his cigarette. Pulling out another one, he realized the packet was empty already.

'_Damn!' _he thought. _'It's not even noon yet and I already finished a whole pack of smokes? This'll be a long day.'_

Having enough of the silence, he quickly made a decision. Walking towards one of the kids at the front, he bended over to look the kid in the face. he looked like he was about to wet himself.

"He kid, do you have a cell phone?" he asked, trying to sound as nice as he could be.

"Y-y-y-y-yes S-s-s-s-sir." He student answered, shaking like hell.

"Good, I take it most of you have one. Use it to call the cops. Tell them what's going on here. And someone please call the newspaper and TV-stations. I'm getting to damn bored!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 6**

"What?" Gohan exclaimed. This was getting weirder every second. Beside him, Sakura's mind was racing.

'_We've been taken hostage by a guy that gave us his full name and his objective, tried to get us all to calm down instead of panic and now he's asking us to make sure that the outside knows? What's going on here?'_

"I see." Gohan said, his voice sounding like that of a person who just solved a difficult puzzle.

"See what?" Sharpener hissed. He was obviously trying to stay cool and had trouble not shouting in Gohan's face.

"I think I know why he's doing all this." Noticing the surprised looks his friends were giving him, Gohan started to explain.

"Just as Johnson had taken over, he explained why he didn't want anyone hurt. If they get arrested, the sentence for taking the hostages with no injuries is pretty low. However, once murders and injuries are involved, the punishment increases severely. Until now, there were no police or anything involved because all the students were too scared to call. In other words, no-one outside the school knew of it. So why would he want the police to be here? I've been wondering. But it makes sense if you think about it."

"No it doesn't. I don't see any kind of logic in this, Gohan." Erasa answered, with a look of disorientation.

"Think about it Erasa. He said that he was here on orders from an unknown client. That probably means that his client will contact him and not the other way around. And if that's so, the only way for the client to know is if he or she saw it on TV. And you can't get TV crew's over here without police."

"Right." Sakura muttered sarcastically. "Although it is possible, I think it's too farfetched. No one is going to take over an entire school without knowing who they're working for. That's just plain impossible, no one is that stupid. He's playing with us, giving false information."

"No I don't think so. This guy doesn't seem like the type to lie. I think he's… oh wait, it's time." Before he had a chance to explain his reasoning though, Gohan's cell phone went off again. Quickly putting in the headset of his phone, he bended his head downward a bit, hiding it in his arms again, and started mumbling.

From what Sakura could hear, it sounded like Gohan was the only one doing the talking. '_Well,_' Sakura thought, '_he did say that he needed to give a briefing to whoever or whatever he tried to contact just now._ Sakura could only hope that the help he had underway was good. Good enough to take down a small army of soldiers.

After a few minutes, Gohan's mumbling stopped.

'_Finally,_' Sakura thought, '_he's going to let the other person talk for a bit. I didn't know that Gohan could hold a monologue like that. It's completely different form his normal behavior._'

However, Gohan restarted all his mumblings a few seconds later, although this time around he did listen more to the other side.

Again a few minutes past and Gohan finally removed the headset from his ear. Taking caution to stay low and out of sight, he suddenly started scribbling his pencil rapidly over the papers in front of him, the lines quickly forming a total. As Sakura was looking at him, another question entered her head.

'_What's he drawing?_'

"Operator."

The cold mechanical voice sounded from the box, startling Tom. He knew very well who it was. That box was a special line for only one person. A person that even Tom, being the head of the communications department, knew nothing of. This was the strongest soldier in the world, his identity hidden behind his job, with his voice masked by a number of voice disruptors to make it sound completely mechanical.

It was the voice of the Commander of the Capsule Corporation Defensive Department.

"Sir!" Tom answered. His voice would become masked as well. It was a part of protocol. You don't know someone when you can't hear their voices or hear any emotions in them. It would keep people from getting close and, thus, being able to spill secrets.

"I have just been in contact with our source, as requested by the president," the voice went on without waiting for another second, "With the source's knowledge of the target building, we will make this mission simple and clean. Alert all of the active CCDD personal. It appears we have a traitor captain. Have the entire Japan division gather at point Sigma-143-960-346, carrying full weaponry and both ammunition versions. Three personal trucks and five on motorcycle. Order them to be ready at the rendezvous point in 5 hours. I will meet them there and inform them of the mission. Our source will meet us outside of the target to give me a final briefing. Any questions?"

"No Sir. Perfectly clear. But I think 5 hours is a little short Sir." As always, the Commander was strictly business. No connections to anything. And he was demanding a lot of things. Most of the soldiers in the country were on standby function spread out across the nation.

"I do not ask you to think, Operator, I ask you to do your job and contact my men. They will be ready in 5 hours. They are members of the Capsule Corporation Defensive Department for a reason. End of message."

'_Ok, that's over with. Now on to the next part.' Gohan was glad he had all the communications done and the basics for the plan laid out. Now came the tough part._'

Making sure it would work.

This plan would be difficult to pull off, even for him. Analyzing the enemy was Gohan's forte. But when it came to strategy, he had yet to meet a person that could outwit Vegeta. Not for the first time since he met the man, he wished that he was here.

'_Taking down 40 guys is no problem for me. But if I fought them like this, my identity would be revealed. Let's hope this plan works._'

Having just finished his drawing, Gohan looked up. He saw his friends at his sides and hoped that this wouldn't be too much for them.

"Hey guys. Listen up." Noticing that he had the attention of all three of his friends he spoke again.

"I've got a plan, but I'll need your help for it to work."

"Let's hear it then." Sakura answered.

Hearing the sirens coming in the distance, Johnson looked up with excitement

'_Finally!_' he thought. '_These Japanese cops are way too lax. It's about time they showed up. Now all we need is some media attention and we'll get our follow up orders._'

Smiling that things were still going his way, he started to think of a way to quickly get some media attention without increasing the punishment in case things went bad. It never hurts to have all bases covered. Maybe that was why, despite his laid-back attitude, his men always called him a worrywart. He was a bit of a pessimist, always looking at the bad side of things.

'_But,_' he reasoned in his mind for what felt like the millionth time, '_if you're preparing for the worst, it feels all the better when everything goes for the best._' Again, he couldn't keep a smile from his face as he finished yet another cigarette. He had finished considering all his options for non-punishable options and he had decided what he would do.

'I _think that'll do just fine for some media attention._'

With that he turned towards the class he had taken hostage, ready to tell them what he was about to do. Before he could even speak up though, he saw a girl stand up and walk down the stairs located at the side of the seats. Just seeing the girl's face he remembered her. he had to struggle not to break out into a huge grin.

'_Sakura Satan? This just keeps getting better and better_.'

Sakura felt all eyes turn towards her as she walked down to meet the hostage takers at the front of the class. She knew that what she was doing was crazy. The guy probably wouldn't agree with her deal anyway, but she needed to buy Gohan enough time.

'_How strange,_' Sakura thought as she neared the end of the stairs, '_All of a sudden, all of the hope rests on the shoulders of a coward like Gohan. But then again, when all this started he was the only one to stay calm and think. I just hope his plan works._'

"What's up Miss?" one of the mercenaries's asked as Sakura gave him a once over. In her mind she quickly assessed him.

'_He's not wearing one of those crest and he's not dressed like our soldier-boys here. Which would mean he's a normal guy. Nothing worth worrying about._'

"I have a question I want to ask your leader." She spoke up, her voice a lot more confident then she actually felt. "So let me through and everyone stays happy."

The mercenary, being surprised by the confident statement for a second, and was about to retort, most likely trying to teach her a lesson, when all of a sudden Johnson spoke up.

"You have a question you want to ask me? Then come on over, and maybe I'll answer it for you." there was obvious amusement in his voice.

The mercenary stepped aside, not wanting to get on the bad side of his temporary boss. As confidently as she could, Sakura walked to the teacher's desk that Johnson was sitting behind, his black boots still resting on the desk itself.

"What was your question Missy?" he asked, raising one eye to look at her.

"I've been wondering ever since you guys walked into the room, but what on earth is this CCDD badge you're all wearing? Is it the organization that you belong to? The one that gave you guys your weapons?"

"Now, now Missy," Johnson said, an amused smile on his face as he blew out some smoke through his nostrils. "I think you asked for 1 question. I'll answer your second one." He waited a second as he removed the cigarette from his mouth, ticked it above the ashtray once to remove some of the ashes before speaking up.

"Yes, the CCDD is our old organization and we did take our old guns with us as a goodbye present. If you want to know any more you'll have to earn it."

When he said the last part, he raised both his eyes to Sakura and quickly scanned over her body with an almost lecherous look in his eyes.

"There is no way I'm going to do anything like that for that information!" Sakura almost yelled as she saw the look in his eyes. "I'll just wait until this entire affair is over and you guys are behind bars and then I'll check it out, thoroughly."

"Hahahaha!" all of a sudden, Johnson broke out in a fit of laughter. "Sorry Missy, you're not my type. I'm not interested in you small, flat chested girls. So I guess the deal is off. Now please get back to your seat."

He turned away, placing the cigarette back in his mouth. Sakura didn't move an inch and she knew Johnson was still watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Is something the matter Missy?" Johnson asked after a few long seconds. "I told you to go back to your seat."

Her eyes brightened up and smiled to herself, '_I hope Gohan was right about this guy!_'

"I have an idea." Sakura said abruptly.

Her thoughts raced through her mind. '_I just hope that Gohan's idea works. Then again, whenever he's serious he always cracks any problem in less then a minute. Why would now be any different?_'

And somewhere, from the deepest parts of her mind, she could hear a voice tell her the reason of her doubts.

'_Because Gohan sucks with people skills,_'

"We can make a deal about the question. If I beat you in a fair one-on-one fight, you tell me everything I want to know about this CCDD." Sakura said, trying her best to sound in complete control of the situation and not like her knees were about to collapse under her own weight.

"You think I'm stupid or something?" Johnson said as he again turned his chair to face the petite girl. "There is no way I'm going to fight against a fighter of your level when I'm in complete control of the situation here."

'_I knew it. Gohan should not be trusted on his interpersonal skills. I just hope he doesn't decide to shoot me on the spot._'

"But I am bored as hell and in need of something to really draw the media's attention. How about we change the deal a little?" Johnson continued. "You and one of my guys, duke it out in front of the class, no weapons or interference. Pure fighting. If you win, I give you all the intel on the CCDD you want. However, if you lose, you'll become my ticket to quickly calling out a lot of media. A celebrity like you should almost instantly draw all the TV-crews here right? Do you agree?"

'_All I have to do is defeat one of these guys?_' Sakura thought. '_I can do that. I'm one of the best fighters in the world, these guys will be nothing._' Whenever it came to fighting, Sakura had the nasty habit of letting pride take control of her better judgment. Often with good reason.

"You're on!" she agreed in less then a second.

**Chapter 7**

"Alpha-4, drop your weapons and get ready for a fair 1-on-1 fight, hand combat. No weaponry and no killing involved."

"Yes sir." The smallest of the four CCDD-men responded, "Please wait a second." He addressed Sakura, before turning around. He removed the massive gun from his back, placing it against the chair. Following that, were his handgun, a combat knife he kept in his boot, and a few clips for each of the two firearms.

Meanwhile, Sakura had put her new fighting gloves on, ready for the fight. The man turned around and dropped into a stance.

'Let's see here.' Sakura thought. 'Judging from his build, I'd say he's also Asian, he's much smaller then Johnson and his muscles aren't as developed. He probably fights with speed and technique, just like me. I don't know what stance that is, but I'll just take the first strike!'

Her assessment complete and strategy thought up, Sakura charged at her opponent. Her right fist at eye level, aiming for a strike to the head. Her opponent charged her as well, his fist lowered, most likely aiming for an uppercut.

Seeing his attack coming, Sakura waited for the last second before the attack hit. Instead of throwing the punch like she intended, she threw all her weight back, turning her charge into a back flip, aiming her feet at the small man's neck.

Seeing the attack coming, the man known as Alpha-4 quickly stepped aside, avoiding the kick by an inch. Using his momentum, he went for a fast kick to the girl's back which was wide open during her backflip. Sakura responded by raising, from her perspective, one arm to block, standing on 1 hand, and quickly spinning around. With the spin, Sakura quickly lowered her body, making her rotate on her shoulder, and stretched both her legs for a powerful low kick. The two point attack hit its mark, giving Sakura the first hit. Alpha-4 had raised his arm to block the attack to his ribs, making sure his air supply would not be in danger, but he could not block the attack to his hip. The power behind the kick was much more then he would have guessed from the girl's frame, but it still wasn't enough to cause serious problems as long as she didn't attack any vital area's or a joint's weak points.

'_I'm not my dad,_' Sakura thought, happy with herself for scoring the hit. '_So I don't have the sheer power needed to knock you out right away, I'm too light for that. But I can aim to attack your weak points. It doesn't matter how hard I can hit if I hit those. Against the normal thugs I won't even have to try, I'm plenty strong enough for them. But you're not just another wimp are you, mister special ops? Your reaction and movements just now already proved what I though: you're an expert martial artist, just like me._' caught up in the thrill of fighting another high level martial artist for the first time in a while, Sakura couldn't stop another thought from slipping through; '_This will be good!_'

Standing back up, Sakura dropped back into her stance. This time, Alpha-4 took the initiative, charging towards her. About 2 meters before he reached her, still being well out of the reach of Sakura's punches and kicks, he suddenly jumped up. In mid-air he raised his right leg, attempting to use the speed from his jump along with his weight into a single kick. Easily seeing the slow and powerful attack coming, Sakura sidestepped and thrusted her leg up, intend on interfering her opponent's path.

Instead of hitting him as hard as she had intended, Sakura's leg was grabbed by Alpha-4 before his foot even made contact with the floor. Then, never letting go of her leg, the short man rolled forward as he made contact, using his momentum to drag Sakura with him. As he came up from the small roll, he let his arm continue moving while the rest of his body stopped. With the sudden stop of momentum, Alpha-4 pulled Sakura once more and released her overhead, throwing her across the room like a javelin.

'_damnit!_' Sakura was quickly becoming furious with the small man. She managed to prevent getting to much damage by rolling as soon as she made floor contact, but it didn't stop her temper.

'_No-one… No-one throws ME around like a rag doll!_'

The serious of maneuvers from Alpha-4 had Sakura being dragged to the ground with him, being rolled over, dragged across a room and ultimately, thrown away. Never before, had Sakura felt so humiliated in a fight.

'_You are going down! And I'll make sure you go down in pain bastard!_'

Taking a running start, Sakura took a jump and tried to hit her opponent with a flying kick to the head. Alpha-4 however, already had a countermeasure ready for her.

As the young woman came flying past him, he again spun his body, this time around his leg, as he gave her a quick kick. The spinning caused him to narrowly evade the attack, and his kick had almost hit its mark. But he had rotated to fast and, instead of hitting her in the lower regions, Alpha-4's leg made contact with Sakura's leg in mid air, sending both fighters of course.

Alpha-4, lacking the mass he intended to hit, lost his footing for a second and fell backwards.

Sakura, meanwhile, had gone spinning like mad as she flew towards the wall.

'_Not bad! I didn't expect a move like that._ _I've never seen anything like it._' She thought as she landed feet first onto the wall. She made a vertical crouch to absorb the damage from the flight and, using her legs as springs, instantly pushed off the wall. As she flew back at her opponent, she swiftly slammed her fist to his face.

Alpha-4, still in the process of regaining his balance, could not react in time to evade the girl's attack. The wall had been closer then he would have liked and the girl reacted much better then he had anticipated. He bent backwards a bit, trying to reduce the damage. Unfortunately he had not been fast enough and received a full blow to the jaw instead. He was send backwards even more as a result, further then he had intended to go.

Sakura didn't wait for another chance; she pushed the advantage she had as soon as possible. Before Alpha-4 could recover, or even hit the ground, she had spun around and met the back of his head in a light rising kick with her heel, using her arms along with her left leg to stabilize herself. The damage from the kick would make it impossible for the man to act for a few seconds, yet no permanent damage would be done. She pushed off the ground with her hands, getting back on two feet again and turned to face her opponent. Indeed he was wobbling a bit.

'Good! Now that he can't react, I finish this.'

She punched with her left fist, aiming for the weak spot placed just underneath the ribs, hitting him on the liver. With his brains shocked as they were, Alpha-4 could not react as he felt his organs being attacked, nothing but his abdominal muscles protecting them. Sakura quickly followed up with a right fist to the Solaris Plexus. Hitting the bundle of nerves on his torso caused him to again remain open. Sakura send a quick kick to the back of his knee, forcing him to kneel, followed by a full force kick to the torso. His ribs had absorbed most of the damage from the kick, ensuring no fatal injury, but it would hurt the man like hell and he had been forced to exhale. The force of the kick itself also sent the man flying back, lying face-up on the floor.

As Sakura relaxed her stance, she could hear a single person clapping slowly, almost mockingly as her win.

"I'm impressed." Johnson said. "You really make some good entertainment. You've won the first round, but let's see how you do in round two, eh?"

"What do you mean round two? I defeated him didn't I?" Sakura said.. She should have known that this man would play tricks on her. She just hoped that Gohan had been given enough time to fulfill his plan.

"A fight does not end…" a voice spoke up from behind her, a scrambled but still clearly audible, Chinese accent clear for all to hear. As she looked back, she saw Alpha-4 stand back up, his hands on his hips in an attempt to regain as much air as possible in a short time.

"…when one of the opponents simply falls down on the ground, miss." He finished, dropping back into his fighting stance.

Sakura answered by dropping in her stance as well, all the while confused. '_What's going on here? I defeated tons of guys way bigger then him with that combo. He probably has trouble just standing up straight! This fight is mine!_'

With determination, she rushed at the Chinese man and sent her left flying at him. He reacted much quicker then she thought to be possible as he grabbed her hand and pulled her off balance. He threw his other hand towards her in an attempt to hit her on the throat. Even in her off-balanced state, Sakura manage the swing her head to the side, dodging his strike, and swiftly gave retaliation with her free hand. Alpha-4 was forced to release her hand to evade the attack before answering with a counter.

And just like that, the fight had suddenly become like an all out brawl. Sakura threw a punch, Alpha-4 evaded and countered; Sakura blocked the counter and send a kick that in turn was blocked. Alpha-4 threw punches that didn't hit their mark, only to dodge Sakura's lightning fast kicks a second later. Each continuously attacked and defended in a fight of extreme high speed. To the untrained eye, it was difficult to keep track of the movement, but to them it would seem most like a dance.

A dance where a single misstep would mean immense pain, that is.

As it was, the damage Sakura had inflicted upon Alpha-4 was still significant, more so then the what he had inflicted upon her. He had been unable to completely recover from it in those few seconds she had looked away. And so, he was forced to slow down for a second. That second was all Sakura needed. She quickly threw her fist to his belly, forcing him to bend over and lose a lot of air in the process. Gathering her strength for the final blow, she swung her arm to his face, bent her elbow to lock his head in her arm, and swept his legs away with one foot. With a swing of her arm, she released her strength and shoved his head to land on the ground, hard. The resulting blow knocked the man out cold.

'_Not my normal style, but it works well enough!_' Sakura thought, pleased with herself for winning the fight, before turning around.

"How's that! This fight is over!" Sakura exclaimed, now that she knew for certain her opponent was knocked out.

"I have to say, you're abilities are impressive, Missy." Johnson said as he walked over to do a check up on Alpha-4.

"Hey you!" he said, addressing one of the mercenaries near the door. "Get him in a chair. And you get some water to wake him up." He ordered his men around before turning to Sakura.

"Now I believe we had an agreement. I'll live up to my end of the bet." He said as he pushed his half-smoked cigarette out in the astray.

'_Good. Now I'll finally get some answers about who these guys are._' Sakura thought.

"Well, you can start by telling me just what this…"

Sakura didn't have a chance to finish her sentence because, without any warning at all, Johnson's right fist had been smashed into her face. He quickly, almost instantly, followed it up with a left hook to her jaw and finished with a right uppercut to her jaw.

"I'll keep my end of the bargain, don't worry. I just need some media attention first." he said to Sakura, but the damage he had inflicted with those three punches was so great that she could not realize what it was he was saying, nor could she react to it.

As the entire class looked on in shock, Johnson grabbed Sakura by the hair and dragged her to the window. Looking outside, he saw two cars from TV-studios along with about a dozen police cars. He would need far more if he were to draw the attention of his employer. Still holding Sakura by the hair, the opened the window with his free hand and yelled outside to get the attention of the cops.

"Hey ya goddamn Japanese incompetent excuses for law-enforcers! I got a little something I wanna show you!" he yelled out the window. The police and reports alike looked up; camera's zooming in on his location at the top floor of the building, as he pulled Sakura to the window. Seeing the girl that had single-handedly defeated and brought in more criminals then half the police force did in a years time, had exactly the effect Johnson wanted it to have. The policemen were shocked and the cameramen zoomed in on Sakura's face, her nose still bleeding from his punches.

He drew his handgun and placed it at her temple. Everyone in the classroom and down on the streets gasped and held their breath.

"Now you listen up cops! If anyone even tries to get into this building without MY authorization, I shoot her and I'll kill another student for every minute the intruder stays in this building. I want you to completely obey anything I say or I will shoot her. Understand?!" he yelled out the window. All the cops and reporters were too scared to make a sound or move a muscle. Satisfied with his achievement, Johnson walked away from the window, closed it and released Sakura from his grasp.

He turned towards the man that had moved Alpha-4 to a chair and again gave the lowly mercenary some orders.

"Get the blood of her and put some ice or something on the places I hit her. She'll probably be completely recovered in a few minutes. I want her cleaned up by then."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist." The man muttered, looking away from the students, obviously annoyed he had to divert his attention away from them again. Looking around, Johnson saw that most of the hired mercenaries were all looking at the students. All of their eyes were focused on one particular area as well. Even one of his own direct subordinates, Alpha-10, was looking that way. Following their gaze, Johnson quickly saw just what it was that had drawn their attention.

'_I'll be damned._' He thought. '_I gotta do something about that._'

"Hold on a minute Missy." He said to Sakura. "I'm going to ensure my men stay focused and then I'll tell you all about the CCDD."

With that he turned away from Sakura and began ascending the stairs of the student seats, until he came up to the final row. The row where Sakura and the others usually sat. But now, with Gohan sneaked out and Sakura at the front of the class, only Sharpener and Erasa were sitting at the end.

As Johnson reached them, he looked at Erasa for a few seconds. The tension in the entire room was thick enough to be cut by a knife. Sharpener's fist was tightening more and more, Sakura could only just comprehend what was going on and Erasa was too scared of the man in front of her to do anything. When Johnson spoke again, he had a strange, wicked smile on his face as he addressed Erasa;

"So Missy, you've been distracting my men. Well I can't have that; I need them to stay at full focus for this mission."

As Gohan silently closed the door behind him he exhaled a sigh of relief. The first difficult part of his plan had succeeded. He had managed to sneak out of the classroom without being discovered. Sakura had been ambling down the stairs, drawing all attention on her. As a result, Gohan had been able to sneak out through the backdoor of the classroom, just like he had planned. Now he had to get out of this building to prepare for the CCDD's action. With his speed, it would be easy to out maneuver the eyes of anyone in the building.

As he pushed off, attempting to go to top speed, Gohan instantly noticed something was wrong.

'_What on earth? I should be moving twenty times faster then this! What's going on?_' stopping his dash, which was sadly still on a speed visible to the human eye, Gohan could heard someone coming closer.

'_Damn! I can't take any of these guys out or they'll know I'm here. I don't know what's going on here, but if I can't move at high speed__I'll have to improvise for a bit._'

To his great relief, Gohan found that he could still use his energy and thus he could still fly. Hovering horizontally at the ceiling, Gohan silently made his way to the door. The man that was walking underneath him never thought to look up and, as a result, didn't see him. Moving towards the door at the end of the hallway, Gohan silently lowered down until he was hovering only an inch above the floor. He quickly opened the door, slipped through it and closed it. Making his way up the stairs, he tried to sense how Sakura was doing.

Her powerlevel was slightly raised, indicating she was in a fight. Her opponent's powerlevel was lower then Sakura's and from the feeling he got, she was only fighting one guy. Unfortunately he didn't have Piccolo's refined sensing ability. With the powerlevel Sakura and her opponent had, they didn't stand out enough for him to keep a detailed track of the fight.

Pushing thoughts of his friends back for a second, Gohan noticed a second guard coming around the corner. He raised his body as high as it could go and again the mercenary walked past. Looking up, at the end of the hallway, Gohan saw his ticket out of the building. An opened window. Unfortunately, it was a hallway with three guards wandering around.

'_Guess I have to ensure I can move faster then they can track. I can't believe I've been reduced to this!_' Gohan thought, a shard of his saiyan pride rising. Without any of the fancy earthquakes or lightshows, he quickly transformed to super saiyan and focused his energy. Like an arrow shot out of a bow, Gohan sped past the guards and out the open window. Before they had even realized something had passed them, Gohan had shot upward towards the clouds. When he reached a high enough altitude, he quickly changed his course, facing the direction of West City.

"I need to speak to Bulma about this. Maybe she has an idea about why I'm suddenly so weak."

a/n:

**Chapter 8**

Erasa had never been so scared in her life. Gohan had sneaked out a few minutes ago, an attempt she knew was brave but lethal if he were to get caught, and Sakura had fought and defeated one of the henchman of the man standing in front of her now. And mere moments after she had won, this man had taken Sakura Satan out in a matter of seconds. Sakura Satan, one of the strongest fighters in the world, rumored to be second only to her father, was defeated by three hits. The man, Johnson, stared down at her chest with a perverted look on his face, while Sharpener was trying to position himself between them to hide Erasa from the man's lecherous eyes.

'_I knew wearing these tight jeans and a short top was a mistake._' Erasa thought. She had already noticed after a few minutes that some of the hostage takers, particularly the normal mercenaries, had been looking at all the girls in the class with perverted eyes. Not for the first time, Erasa was unpleased with her good looks and large chest-size. Before her, Johnson had suddenly and slowly removed the ammunition clips from his jacket before tacking it off.

'_Oh no! Don't tell me he's going to rape me!_'

Before Johnson could take off more clothing or say anything, Sharpener stood up as if a nail stung him in the butt and instantly thrusted a punch towards Johnson's face. Sharpener, being the 5th nationally ranked Boxer of Japan, was not one to throw soft and slow punches, but Johnson raised one arm and let the fist slam into his elbow. Before Sharpener could make another move, Johnson sent his other arm forward, still holding the jacket. It stopped a centimeter short of his throat.

"Do that again boy and I won't stop my fist in time." Johnson's voice didn't raise a single decibel, but it only made it scarier to hear the tall, muscular man speak so calmly after defeating a nationally ranked boxer in his own game. "And I'd like to know how you'd react to someone trying to actually hurt that girl, if this is how you react when I'm being nice to her."

With that, he moved his wrist a little bit and released his jacket, making it land in Erasa's lap. "Put that on, babe."

Seeing the shocked looks on Sharpener and Erasa's faces, Johnson gave a deep sigh. "I'm not sure you two may have noticed, you are blonds after all, but I saw most of my men being distracted by those two biggies you have there. Now, I know I'm a tit-man and apparently, I ain't the only one. But as it is, I need both my men and myself to stay sharp. And with staying sharp, we can't afford to be distracted by a babe. Although if we met under any different circumstances I would be hitting on you like there was no tomorrow."

His objective obtained, as proven by the disappointed faces of both his men and some of the male students, Johnson walked down to his desk, where Sakura, being placed in the teacher's chair, was sitting. He calmly leaned against the desk, before he spoke up again.

"You ok, Missy?" Johnson asked. '_If she has any permanent damage it'll be bad. But I seriously didn't expect her to be decked after only three punches._'

"You got some guts, asshole." Sakura spat, her left eye a bit swollen from the punches. "You make me a deal, you break it and you have the goddamn nerve to ask if I'm ok?"

Sakura tried to get up and attack Johnson again, but he simply raised a hand, silencing her.

"I did not fulfill my end of the deal, that's true but I'm going to tell you all about the CCDD now, so don't get all pissed yet."

"That's not what I'm talking about asshole. I won and you still used me to get the cameras over here! You broke your -"

"I never promised anything so don't even go there." Johnson interrupted before Sakura could finish. "And besides, you can correct me if I'm wrong, but I never said I WOULDN'T use you if you won now, did I? I only said that if you won, I'd tell you about the CCDD and if you lose, I'd use you as a media puppet."

Sakura's face was starting to turn red from shear anger. This man had not only defeated her, and easily at that, but now he was also playing her like a fool. She could hardly wait for when she could pay this guy back for humiliating her like that. She would enjoy every minute of it.

"Anyway, I'll tell you about the CCDD." Johnson spoke up, seeing her fuming anger. 'Best to distract her with the info she wants and get her to calm down a bit.'

"The CCDD is a special department, aimed for a single purpose." Johnson started, "That purpose is the defending of the Capsule Corporation, hence its name of Capsule Corporation Defensive Department, or CCDD for short. It was founded about 40 or 50 years ago, back when Capsule Corporation was still young. With Dr. Briefs' breakthrough of capsulation, you can understand that a lot of other companies wanted the knowledge of how to do it. All in all, a lot of company espionage occurred. Because it was still a small company, the Briefs' and one or two hired guards were enough to keep things from getting out. That was the actual start of the CCDD. But, as you can imagine, after a few years, when CC was becoming one of the biggest companies in the world, they needed a more proficient system of defense."

Seeing he had the attention of not just Sakura's, but everyone in the class, Johnson moved to grab his cigarettes. 'Wait a second. Oh damn, they're still in my jacket.'

"Can someone lend me a smoke? I left my pack in my jacket." One of the CCDD-ers walked up and gave one to him, along with a light. Sakura noticed that he was the biggest of the group, although that didn't say much. All of them, except Alpha-4, were taller then the average Japanese man, indicating that they were not from the country.

"Thanks Alpha-10."

"Well anyway." Johnson continued as he exhaled the smoke. "After a while, when the company was growing so big it had multiple divisions for everything, the Briefs' daughter, who had only just been born, was kidnapped. The demand for her save return was a lot of ransom, I think somewhere around 20 million or so. Instead of paying up, Dr. Briefs instead hired an outside mercenary group to save his daughter. It was much cheaper and at least he was ensured his daughter would be given back. His plan worked and Bulma had been kept asleep during the entire affair, so she hardly remembers it. But anyways…"

another pause and Johnson took a heist of his cigarette.

"After that event, the Briefs' decided that they needed a better defense, not just for espionage but for their own family's protection as well. Using the Old Vatican in Rome as an example he created his own military force, doing nothing but keeping the Capsule Corporation and its directors save. The old man got a bit paranoid and made some really extreme demands of them. The CCDD was to be a shadow organization, on a need to know basis only. Each of the soldiers had to be handpicked by the leader, they were not to know each others names and no-one was to know a CCDD-ers real job. And the demands to even be allowed to join were pretty damn high too. In effect, he had created an extremely elite and effective combat force when he had received the approval from all the country leaders. Although, since it was basically a private army, he wasn't allowed to make it too large. He came up with a good solution though."

Another exhale of smoke and heist of the cigarette followed before he continued.

"The CCDD was to be no more then 211 members, 200 of which were the 'Soldiers'. The lowest rank in the group, but they were still extremely skilled. A single Soldier can make the Swiss guards or US Navy SEALS look like amateurs. If you want something to measure by, Alpha-4 and all the other man here are Soldiers. They are well trained in various types of battle, both close combat and gun shooting. Now, above the 200 Soldiers are 10 Captains. The Captains are the leaders of squads, consisting of 20 Soldiers each. Their skills with just about everything, lies higher then the Soldiers too, which is a must for those who want to be Captain. And just for your information, I'm a Captain myself. Now, finally we have the great leader of the CCDD, the head honcho of them all. The strongest soldier in the world, the Commander."

As Johnson exhaled some smoke again, Sakura interrupted him.

"Lame name. Couldn't you think of something better?"

"I didn't make the names Missy. Dr. Briefs did years ago." he answered, sporting a grin on his face.

"Now, the Commander is something special. He's stronger then any of the Captains, far above the Soldiers. He's a tactical genius and the most dangerous person in the entire CCDD. You see, he's the only one in the entire world that knows the names of every single CCDD employee. He decides who gets accepted into the department, he decides who gets promoted to Captain and he decides who gets deployed on what mission. Like all CCDD personnel, his face is hidden and his identity a secret. But every decade or so, a new Commander gets selected. They can't stay for too long because they can get too old. About a year or so back we changed to the commander we have now and let me tell you, he is something else. A martial artist unlike any I've ever seen, probably even better then your father. But aside from that he's got pinpoint precision with a gun and excellent tactical abilities. Really what you'd call a perfect soldier."

"I don't need to hear about you being in love with your boss, just tell me more about your organization. How come all of them are called Alpha?" Sakura asked, annoyance clear in her voice. Her face had turned dark at the mere mention of someone surpassing her father's capabilities in Martial Arts.

"I'm not in love with anyone missy; I just respect my _former_ boss' abilities. And we're all called 'Alpha' because we used to belong to Alpha-company. The soldiers and captains were all divided by company name. We belonged to the Alpha-company and my men are thus called Alpha-1 to Alpha-20 and I'm the Alpha-captain. Goes on like that with each of the ten divisions. Clear enough for you?"

The last question had been towards the entire class and, after he received a lot of nods as an answer, he turned back towards Sakura, giving her his full attention again.

"Yeah." Sakura answered, before a question formed in her mind. "If you say everything's on a need-to-know basis, who would know of the existence of the CCDD?"

"As few people as possible. Only the people who control the countries would know of it because they have to allow it. And the highest ranks in the Capsule Corporation itself also know about it, the department directors and such. Oh, and there's a really cool thing I'll tell you about. If you join the CCDD you get to use some of the best weaponry there is, all of it designed by the Capsule Corporation. And besides weaponry, we get all kinds of cool gizmo's like motorcycle's that'll go almost 200 miles per hour, watches that you can use to communicate with each other and guns that can fire three different kinds of rounds, depending on the clips you put in."

At his excitement with the weapons and gadgets, Sakura spoke up again, trying to taunt him and drop his guard.

"So you got crush on your boss and you get off on high tech stuff. You do know you're weird, right?"

"No. Sorry." Johnson answered in a sarcastic tone. "There are only two things in this world that I really love. One is a good fight; I love the excitement of a fight to the finish. The other is my greatest love. Money! I joined the CCDD because it gave me the two things I wanted: A big, fat paycheck and a lot of excitement. Of course, last week I was offered an even bigger paycheck and a high level of excitement, so I accepted. Too bad it meant betraying the CCDD. When I told my team, some of them joined me and some didn't. 9 of them went with me, the others not willing to turn away from there jobs. They did keep silent towards the others though, something for which I'm really grateful."

"I can't imagine why they'd do that." Sakura spat at him. "Why would anyone do a prick like you a favor?"

"Simple." the biggest one of Johnson's subordinates, Alpha-10 who had earlier offered him a light, answered. "The captain's a good leader and everyone in the squad likes him. He, and the Commander are the same in that respect. They are both natural leaders who inspire loyalty in their subordinates."

"Yeah, I totally believe that." Sakura said sarcasm clear in her voice.

Meanwhile, Gohan was having some problems of his own. He had been flying for over 30 minutes already and he wasn't even halfway to West City yet, despite being in Super Saiyan form. Normally, he would have crossed the distance between West City and Satan City in less then 5 minutes in his normal state and not even 2 minutes in his transformed state.

'_Well, it looks like I can't ask for Bulma's advice about what's happening to me yet if I still want to be in time for the meeting with the CCDD. The only thing I can think of to get there in time is going to level 2, but if I do that everyone will think that there are major problems. I hate having to change my plans._'

Having decided what to do, Gohan pulled out his cell phone again and dialed Bulma's private cell phone number, evading coming into contact with Tom this time. it was a special number, that was only to be used in extreme circumstances, and Gohan thought this was such a circumstance.

"What's up, kid? You don't normally use this number unless there's a real emergency. Don't tell me things have gotten even worse." His Godmother's voice sounded through the machine.

"No not that, Bulma." He answered as he flew back to Satan City. "But I'm having some major trouble myself. Listen, I need you to do something for me and Tom can't know about it."

As he was flying back, at the same speed as before, Gohan explained exactly what it was his godmother had to do for him. She didn't speak, listening intensely as Gohan explained his plan. Only when he was completely done, did she speak up again.

"Got it. And one other thing; after this whole nightmare is over, you're coming in for a thorough check up, although I can take a guess at what's going on with you. I'll explain it to you after this whole thing is done." Although Gohan was curious about what Bulma was suggesting, he kept his silence.

"Thanks. Too bad though. This entire power-decrease thing makes that backup plan of Saiyaman saving the day unusable. Anyway, I'll try to come over some tonight for that physical exam, ok?"

"Sure thing."

With that, Gohan killed the connection and attempted to speed up some more.

"Hello, Operator here, sir." Tom had answered as soon as the lights of the special screen started flashing. If he waited for more then 10 seconds to answer the call, the connection would be broken and he'd be in some major trouble for it.

Strangely enough, the Commander himself waited for a second before starting to order Tom, which was strange enough as it was. The Commander had always had the plan completed before he even pressed the communication button and if he paused during the communications, it would mean 1 of 2 things;

Either what he was about to say was something that either the Commander or Tom wouldn't like because there were some major trouble, or he was actually forced to adjust the plan while it was still in action. Between those two choices, Tom desperately hoped it would be the first. A change of plans would mean that there has been real trouble, on the level that even the Commander didn't imagine, were present. And if the Commander didn't even manage to predict the problems, they were big, far too big for Tom's liking.

"Listen up Operator, there has been a change of plans. Due to problems our contact is experiencing, we shall change the rendezvous point. Alert all forces to report to the western outer ring of Satan City, at the main city connection with the highway. Our contact will meet us there and brief me personally on this case. We will still meet at the preset time."

"Understood, Sir. The rest of Japan's active force will meet you there."

"Excellent. Contact me directly in case of problems. Commander out."

The connection was killed before Tom could give a response.

On the other side of the line, Tom gave a deep sigh.

'_Both option! I'm really starting to think I should have called in sick today. _'

'_How much longer are we going to be waiting here? These guys have been in control for hours but nothing happened yet._'

Sakura was seriously starting to become irritated. After her fight with Alpha-4, Johnson kept her in the front of the class so he could keep a better eye on her. It was already getting late in the afternoon, the sky even beginning to turn dark already, and Johnson was still sitting there like nothing was going on. So far, he had been asking questions to both the teacher and the students about various subjects, ranging from sports to the subjects that were taught at the school. These 'conversations' consisted mostly of Johnson asking questions to the students, who would quickly answering them, afraid a wrong answer might get them killed. Other then that, he had been smoking through three packs of cigarettes in these past few hours and ordered his men to get a whole lot of drinks from the machines in the cafeteria before giving them all to the class.

'_He is really trying to get us to calm down, but why? I don't buy his excuse at all. If he's so confident about the abilities of his men and the incompetence of the police, then why take all these precautions?_'

Gohan had been at the city edge for a while now, trying to figure out what was going on. His motor coordination was still fine, but for some reason he could only move about 2 or 3 times faster then an 'ordinary' world tournament level martial artist. And that was still far below his ordinary level.

While he was still trying to work out what exactly had been going on with his body, he was also mentally preparing for the CCDD to arrive and the talk he would have with the Commander. Taking another look at the clock, Gohan saw that it was almost time for the CCDD to appear. He quickly made his way over to the rendezvous point as he waited the last few minutes to pass.

As the sky outside rapidly grew darker, a combination of dark clouds and the day reaching its end, all of the policemen, news reporters and whatnot outside were still waiting as they repeatedly sent newsflashes that said the people know nothing had changed so far and the police still had no clue why the hostage taking had taken place, because no demands were made. It was at yet another needless news-reporting that Johnson's phone suddenly rang. He only gave a quick look and even quicker talk on the phone, consisting of him asking whether the person on the other side knew, followed up by a few grunts and the connection being broken.

"All right guys!" he shouted out, obviously indented to his men but said so loud everyone could hear it. "That was our mystery employer. He's finally seen the news and discovered our work, so he'll be sending our target over in a few seconds. Get ready for some action."

And just a minute later, the laptop that one of Johnson's soldiers had brought with him, gave a single beep to indicate a new message. After taking a look at the screen he suddenly grinned as he stood up again and grabbed something by his side.

"Listen up, boys and girls that came in with me," he ordered directly into a 2nd walky-talky that had been brought along, meaning he was most likely addressing everyone that was part of his squad, instead of all the other mercenaries.

"Get your sorry butts over here to come and take a look. We have our target."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 9**

The CCDD men arrived at exactly the scheduled time, just like Gohan had expected. They didn't reveal themselves just yet, but Gohan could sense the presence of stronger-then-average people around him. He received the ultimate confirmation when someone spoke up behind him.

"You are Gohan Son, employee of the Capsule Corporation?" the person who had addressed was standing behind him, no doubt pointing his gun at Gohan's back while the man's comrades were spread out and also aimed at him. The voice was hidden by a voice scrambler, standard for all CCDD uniforms, so it was impossible for Gohan to recognize the person by voice or emotion.

"Yes. I assume you are the reinforcements I requested?" he spoke as he started to turn around slowly.

"Do not turn around. You do not need to know what I look like, just follow my instructions. If you make any strange and unexpected movements we will harm you. Do you understand?"

"Very well. I understand your terms." Gohan answered, getting back to his old position, focusing his eyes on the trashcan in front of him.

"To answer your question, we are indeed the reinforcements you asked for. For the sake of secrecy we will not mention any more names here, but I have been ordered to inform you that our leader is here as well. He is waiting for you to give him a final briefing, after which he will take personal command of the mission. Any objections or questions?"

"None. Do I need to follow your orders to find your leader's location or are you going to take me there?" he already knew the answer, being well-known in all the Capsule Corporation's protocols, but he still had to ask to not raise any suspicion. After all, these guys knew his job within the Capsule Corporation. It would look strange to them if the head of the Research and Development department didn't ask about the exact procedure.

"When we are done talking, I will blindfold you. Afterwards I will guide you to the location of our leader. You are not to remove the blindfold yourself; it will be done for you. Any attempt to remove the blindfold will cause us to take action against you."

"Fine. You don't have to be so suspicious. Put the blindfold on and let's get this over with. I still have friends in there who are in danger."

The CCDD-er didn't answer; instead he pulled out the blindfold and blocked Gohan's vision completely. Feeling the man, or woman for all he knew, take him by the arm Gohan quietly followed the lead that was being provided to the truck that held the commander. He didn't see anything anymore, but his hearing had only gotten more accurate because of it. He clearly heard the first set of doors open as he was placed inside the Commander's personal van, the mobile headquarters for the CCDD.

'_Well,_' he thought to himself. _'This is it.'_

"That's our guy?" Alpha-10 asked, having taken a long look at the monitor of the laptop Johnson was showing to his men. He was careful not to have any of the hostages look at it though.

"Yeah. Any of you recognize him?"

"Nope." "Haven't seen him." "I'd remember a cute guy like him." And "doesn't look like anyone in my classroom." Where the response that Johnson received.

"Ok, you all go back to your stations and check carefully again. Maybe our target called in sick today or something, but I want to be absolutely sure he's not amongst our current hostages before pressuring him to come here. We don't have to get the guy on international TV."

"Understood." All the CCDD Soldiers that had come to report to Johnson turned and moved back to their classrooms to stand guard, Alpha-4 and alpha-10 the only ones remaining behind.

'He said that the target was known into that walkie-talkie while he could have just used the school's announcement system as well. Does that mean he only wanted his own men to know? But why? Aren't there too many people in the building to effectively check it with only about 8 people? Does he really distrust the others that much?'

Sakura's mind was still racing as she tried to reach an outcome.

'If he doesn't trust them, why would he have so many of them watch the individual classrooms? This is completely contradictory.'

"What's with that serious face?" Johnson suddenly said as he looked at Sakura. "Let me take a guess."

Still sitting in the teacher's chair, he leaned back as he exhaled some smoke again. Sakura had long since lost count of the number of cigarettes, but she knew he must have been nearing the 60's by now. He extinguished the stick in the ashtray before continuing.

"You're probably thinking that I don't trust the merc's working with me because I didn't show them the face of the man we've come here for. Am I right?" Johnson paused as his cigarette died out and looked at Sakura's face while he extracted a new cigarette from the pack.

"From the look on your face I'm right. You think I don't trust them enough to know who we're dealing with, but still trust them enough to look after the classes' right? Well the answer is simple. True I don't trust them enough to tell them either, but the main reason is that, if we somehow get caught, I know my men will not tell anyone who we were aiming for. I don't have that kind of insurance from the merc's. That's all."

Having said his thing, Johnson stood from the chair and watched the sunset from the classroom window.

"I don't get it." Sakura suddenly said as she looked at the man just standing there.

"It's not that hard to understand you know." Johnson said surprised as he turned slightly.

"That's not what I mean. Why are you continuously going on about 'if we get caught' 'if we fail' and other stupid things like that. As much as I hate to admit it, you have organized everything just about perfectly so why are you worrying that much?"

"Ahh, the same question we all ask the Captain at every mission." Alpha-10 said from the door. "Every single time we were on a mission that was planned nearly perfect, he would always worry about the darkest possible outcome. In the end we all decided that he was simply a pessimistic bastard." The large man ended with what would pass as a chuckle through the voice masking.

"Yeah, Alpha-10 is right. I just worry about everything too much. But that's because even the slightest problem can destroy an operation and nearly kill a team in an instant. I just don't want that to happen again. So I'll prefer being a worrywart over losing my teammates."

"Right."

Already 20 minutes had passed since Gohan had entered the car. Outside, the sun had started to set, an early evening in late autumn. The doors of the van suddenly swung wide open and a tall figure stepped out, still hidden in the shadows cast by the buildings. As he stepped out of the van, the two CCDD-ers who had been standing guard turned too him and saluted him. Even too an outsider it would have been obvious that the hidden man was in charge of the group and demanded nothing but perfect obedience.

"Do we have the phone number of the police officer in charge?" he asked them, his voice hidden by the voice disrupter, removing any and all emotion making his voice hollow and cold.

"Yes sir, the phone is already ringing on the other side."

As soon as the Commander held the phone near his helmet, it was answered.

"Hello, this is chief Yamaka, who am I talking too?"

"Greetings Police chief, please do not make any outward reactions that would indicate this is a serious phone call. I am not here to threaten you, I wish to remove the men who are holding this school hostage as well but for that I will need your cooperation. After you hear me out, it will be your choice to come to us and work together or that we remain working as two separate units. Do you agree to hear me out first?"

The Commander gave a slight pause for the police chief to answer. It didn't even take the officer on the other side 5 seconds to give an answer.

"Yes, I'll do anything at this point to improve the situation, but who am I talking too?"

"My name is of no importance and we will only reveal who we are after you agree to cooperate with us. But listen up for now and don't give any outward signs; these men are very capable of inflicting a mass-murder on this school and eliminate your entire police force. In fact, it seems they wish to avoid unnecessary bloodshed so their punishment will be as low as possible in the event they do get caught. However, the care they have towards their hostages will also be our ticket in. I have received information that the hostage takers are there to take a single person captive. Judging from the time they have been in there, they are having some difficulty finding him or her. I have a plan to get into the building without any problems, but I will require your assistance. Do not say anything into the phone.

Look behind you, you will see a small alley. If you agree to cooperate with us, go into that alleyway, take the 2nd on your left and then the 1st on your right. In case you wish for security, you can bring 5 men along with you. If you do not arrive within 5 minutes we will assume that you have not decided to work with us and resume the plan on our own. Goodbye chief."

With that he turned of the phone as he waited.

Exactly 3 minutes later, the police chief and 4 other men arrived. The men all had their guns at the ready and all of them looked tensed up. When The Commander stood up and walked towards them, being cautious not to reveal himself too much, the officers were quick to point their guns at him. He didn't even show any signs of physically flinching, only spoke up to them.

"I am not here as your enemy, I am here to remove the threat inside the building. So lower your weapons or do not come here."

After a second of hesitation, the police chief gave the signal to lower the weapons, though he was still sweating heavily himself. He took a deep breath before managing to put on a normal face.

"You said you had a plan before, what is it? I want this situation over with as soon as possible, but so far they haven't made any mistakes that we could use."

"They have made 1 mistake and we will use it to destroy them. Now come, police chief, sit down and listen to what I tell you. You and your men must follow my instructions to the last detail or everything will fall apart and we will have a massacre on our hands."

"It sure gets dark quick these days. Don't you agree guys?" Johnson was looking out the window, still smoking a cigarette, as he made his bored statement. No one answered him though. Sakura had long since gone back to her old place next to Sharpener and Sakura, meaning that the only person to talk back at him was placed in the back of the classroom again.

'What is Gohan doing? I thought he said he had a plan, but he's been gone for over 6 hours already and nothing happened. Don't tell me he chickened out after all.' Sakura's thoughts had been growing increasingly negative over the last 30 minutes. A look at her watch showed Sakura it was already past 18:00 PM, meaning that pretty soon, everyone would start to get hungry.

'And I already ate everything in my lunchbox. This is not going to be pleasant at all.'

Meanwhile Johnson was still smoking a cigarette, having already filled three ashtrays on his own. He looked at watch, picked up the walky-talky and had a small conversation with some of his men before he stood up. As had been happening all day long, the entire class went silent and traced him with their eyes. He picked up the microphone used for school announcements again and started speaking into it so the entire school could hear it.

"Attention ladies, gentleman, boys and girls. As I'm sure most of you have noticed it's getting pretty late already and we still haven't found our mark, which means he's either not here or he's a damn good hide-and-seek player. My men are going to scan the school from top to bottom, but I have actually gotten quite an appetite in the meantime and I'm planning on getting some food. Now, since you're all teenagers and have been in some serious suspense since this morning I think you'll all want to eat something as well. Therefore I'm going to ask you to get a piece of paper for every class, write down what you want to eat from take-away and pass it around. We'll have the people outside get it for us. So don't be shy about trying out some fancy dish you've wanted to eat forever, it's all on the city's expanses tonight."

Almost as soon as the message was finished, Sakura heard a lot of bellies rumble. People had obviously forgotten about hunger because of the stress, but the message brought the idea of food into their minds, resulting in the realization of hunger.

"I've got the paper; I'll pass it around for you guys!" Sharpener yelled, having torn a page out of his notebook.

"Gladly." Sakura softly spoke.

Almost an hour later, the notes had all been gathered at last. Johnson was scanning over the 14 different pages that he had been given. After a few seconds, he spoke up again, surprise evident in his voice.

"You kids must have a few screws untied of something, not a single pizza on this entire list. You all really love hamburgers, Chinese and Indian food though. Well, whatever, your choices."

He placed the papers on his desk again before walking over to the window to shout orders to the police.

"Hey everyone listen up." The voice of the leader of the hostage takers, the man that had threatened Sakura at gun point a few hours ago, suddenly yelled out the window.

"It's been getting pretty late and asked the kids here to make a list of what they want to eat. In a few minutes I'll be sending out one of my men with the lists. I want you guys to get the items on those lists and I would appreciate it if you could hurry it up a bit. And when my man steps outside, don't even think about arresting or shooting him unless you want to turn this entire thing really bloody. Let the town pay for it; they got money to spend anyway, so maybe you guys can order something as well. That was all. Anyone objecting the idea of getting something to eat?"

He was answered by stunned looks from all the policemen, news reporters and other people that had come to watch, most of them parents.

Behind them, hidden in a police truck, the commander of the Satan City Police Force couldn't believe it. This guy had actually given them the opportunity they had needed, while he had been ordered by the Commander to request for the hostage takers to get some food send in. he quickly told his second in command to look over things for a view minutes while he went to see his new 'allies'. The chief knew very well that the cooperation between the two groups was non-existent. The Commander and his group, which he still had not named in their conversation, had simply taken control of the operation. But as long as it meant that the kids, and most importantly Sakura, were all released safely he didn't care.

"What change's have occurred in the plan?" the Commander's machine-like voice spoke again, completely unidentifiable as his entire body was still hidden in the shadow.

"We've been given a golden chance." The chief answered. "The hostage takers have just requested that food be brought for the hostages, meaning they've executed your plan for us."

"Not yet, Police Chief," the Commander spoke without showing any signs that would hint at his true reaction to the news. "Though they have given us a considerable opening. Have someone receive their shopping list and then order it from as many different places as possible. You will have a quicker delivery that way and it would be more tempting to allow the delivery boys in."

"I see. Then you and your guys sneak in, disguised as the delivery boys, and you deal with these guys. I see, pretty smart." The Chief said, the rest of the plan finally dawning to him.

"No, if we replace all the delivery boys they will notice. I will be the only one to replace a delivery boy and go in. But I shall be plenty to deal with this."

The chief didn't even react, he was too shocked by the bold statement and the suicide plan he had just heard.

It had, in total, taken almost 3 hours of taking orders, having the police send the deliveries and the actual waiting for their food, but at long last there were many different delivery cars standing outside of the school behind the police barriers.

And, for once, Sakura agreed with the common opinion that the police worked too slow. She had been starving for a good meal. Looking outside at all the food-delivery services, she could almost taste all the good. The fried rise the Chinese had brought, the Hamburgers from 3 different major fast-food restaurants, the Shawarma from a Turkish restaurant and the Pizza's brought in from one of the best Italian restaurants in Satan City. Just the though made her stomach growl and her mouth run with fresh saliva.

"They were smart enough to order at different places. All right, let them send the delivery boys in and have them bring the food around. You know who ordered what guys." Johnson had located a few of his men near the entrance to intercept the delivery boys, guide them around and make sure they didn't pull anything. And of course, they would also capture any police officers that tried to sneak in.

'This guy doesn't leave anything to chance does he?' Sakura thought, upset with how thorough the muscular man was being. 'When is he going to make a mistake already?'

The Commander's plan was moving along perfectly so far. He had used some kind of a holographic device to mask his appearance and look identical to one of the delivery boys. Said delivery boy had been stopped by the police before he even stepped out of his car and they requested his cooperation. A quick scan by the device and a short explanation later, the delivery boy had been pushed into a police-car so the traitors couldn't see him. His plan did not allow any failures.

And now he was walking towards the school, carrying a few bags of fast food in his hands, with his helmet's sensors scanning all around him. As he entered through the door, he activated the voice recording function of his helmet. All he would need were a few words to proceed with the next part of his plan.

"H-h-h-here you go s-s-s-sir." he said, making sure the act of scarred person was as realistic as possible, never taking his eyes of the guns that were strapped to their backs. "T-t-t-this is-s-s t-t-the f-f-f-f-fried Rise th-that w-w-was ordered." He quickly put the backs down and backed away a bit.

"Relax kid, we ain't gonna hurt you. I'm going to ask you to wait her for a bit so we can check who ordered fried rise around here, so wait just a second."

'_Perfect.'_ The Commander thought. With all the words that were just said, he could easily have his helmet transform his voice to become a perfect imitation of this man's. even though it was masked, each of the CCDD-outfits had small, specialized voice-like adjustments that only he, the Commander, and the Captains knew about. Johnson should have been able to recognize it as well. With this precaution, the Commander would only have to watch his own use of words a bit, but that wouldn't be too difficult. This was where the dangerous part really started.

As the man that had spoken up to him, a previous CCDD-er he recognizes as Alpha-8, turned around, the Commander moved quickly. Grabbing Alpha-8's head from behind, he slammed him into the ground, the back of his head first. Seeing the sudden events the woman who was with him, the only female on the Alpha team codenamed Alpa-1, reached for her handgun and walky-talky at the same time. Before she could grab either, the Commander was already on her. Instead of the rough, but powerful, attack he used on Alpha-8 he gave a few quick punches on some of the vital points of her body. Not strong enough to kill her, but plenty to knock her out before her hands were even halfway to their goals.

Knowing he had to act fast before the next few delivery boys would come in, the Commander grabbed their knocked out bodies, stripping them off their communication devices and weaponry, he stashed them into a trash-room around the corner. He quickly deactivated the holographic device and grabbed the gun he would use on this mission from the food-bags. In no more then 20 seconds he had completely put the weapon together and had it fire-ready before quickly continued, carrying the walky-talky of Alpha-8 with him.

'Here we go.'

As soon as the Commander walked past the first classroom, he used the heat-sensors in his helmet to scan the inside. He instantly had a clear image of the inside. As was most likely the case in all of the classrooms the hostage takers were standing in front of the class, in a straight line from the door, in the location where normally a teacher would be located. The Commander walked towards the door without making a sound and, after checking to make sure that the door opened inwards, held his gun at the ready.

The larger, fully-automated gun he held in his hands carried special tranquilizing bullets, a single shot would be enough to put any human out in less then 1 second. He still had his favored weapons, single-shot customized handguns, attached as well, but those were only for emergency use. Acting quick, the Commander pushed the door open with his foot, making sure that it didn't make too much noise, and quickly shot 3 times before anyone could react. The silencer made sure no-one heard the shots and the students themselves didn't even realize what was going on until he stepped up and ordered them to remain seated and quit until the entire situation was dealt with.

Checking his victims, the Commander noticed that none of them were from the CCDD. He quickly left the room, locking the door as he went, and continued on for the next classroom.

After the long wait, Sakura was gladly digging into the fried rice that had finally been delivered. Even though she had already finished her lunchbox she was starved and ate as if she was an imitation of Gohan. All around the class, everyone else was doing the same. In the front of the room, Johnson was still walking around agitated as he was waiting for his food to arrive. He reached for the walky-talky again and spoke into it.

"He, Alpha-8. Is my Shawarma here yet? I'm starting to get hungry over here."

"Not yet Cap'n. But I'll notify you as soon as it arrives. I think they just brought in the last shipment of fried rice though. Shouldn't be too long now." the answer came.

"Fine." Johnson answered. For a second, Sakura thought she saw a look of concern pass Johnson's face, but just as quickly it had passed.

'click'

The Commander closed yet another door behind him, quickly and quietly moving towards the next one. His plan had worked fine so far. Infiltrating and eliminating the frontal guards had been easy and he had already taken care of 4 classrooms before Johnson had first contacted him. His role when speaking has been convincing enough because Johnson hadn't bothered him any more and now there were only 3 classrooms left to deal with, all of which housed CCDD personal and some mercenaries.

Suddenly the walky-talky went off again. Quickly, the Commander activated his voice-scrambler, imitating Alpha-8 again, and listened to Johnson's request.

"He Alpha-8, are those Pizza's in yet? The kid that ordered one of them is looking completely starved while everyone around him is digging in. and where the hell is my shawarma?"

"The Shawarma is being delivered right now and just now a guy with a pizza-box came in cap'n. I send him to your classroom, should be there in about a minute or so."

He knew that he was pulling a complete bluff, but if he used the 'not here yet' excuse again, Johnson was sure to get suspicious. This would, at the least, buy him enough time to finish with the next classroom and hope to finish with Johnson before he expected the pizza and Shawarma to arrive.

"GODDAMNIT!" Johnson had suddenly exploded in anger after the man at the entrance gave an answer.

"You 2!" he yelled, pointing at Alpha-4 and Alpha-10. "Get the Satan girl and those 2 friends of hers down here. NOW!" there was a notion of fear and anger in his voice. As the two Soldiers walked up to her, Sakura saw that Johnson had spit out his newly-lit cigarette and looked ready to kill.

Knowing they would be in for trouble if they resisted, Sakura stood up before the Soldiers reached her. Sharpener and Erasa followed her lead and walked towards them. When they had walked down the stairs, they came face-to-face with Johnson who was looking livid.

"Bind their hands behind their backs and keep them between the door and us." He ordered.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Alpha-10 asked as he tied Erasa's arms behind her back.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what the FUCK is wrong! We got an intruder and he's taken out Alpha-8 and Alpha-1. probably also took care of most of those incompetent imbeciles we work with on this mission!"

**Chapter 10**

'_What the hell?_' Sakura's mind was racing after Johnson's last statement. '_What suddenly gives him the idea of an intruder? Did he ask some secret code of those guys at the front or something?_'

While Sakura was trying to figure out the reason behind Johnson's sudden paranoia, Johnson kept on trying to contact others through his walkie-talkie. With every failed attempt his face grew more angered and worried.

'_Maybe he's right. Looks like most of his guys are unable to respond. I just hope we can also survive long enough to get out of here._'

Johnson suddenly slammed his walkie-talkie down on the desk and instead grabbed the microphone.

"If any of the guys working with me are still alive and kicking, get your asses over here NOW, just leave the goddamn punks and get over here! We got an intruder and he's been systematically taking care of all of us. And for the asshole that's infiltrated us, I'll say this; surrender now or I'll start executing kids. You got 10 seconds shit-head!"

But apparently, whoever it was that had infiltrated didn't even need 10 seconds. Almost instantly, the walkie-talkie went of again and a voice spoke up.

"My congratulations, Alpha-captain." Unlike the last time, when a small accent was still audible, the voice sounded as Sakura would have expected a computer to sound. It was completely mechanical. And the voice had a very strong reaction to the CCDD-ers.

'_What's up with that voice? Johnson suddenly keeps looking at the walkie-talkie with a look of… is that fear? And these other guys all seem to be strapped to the ground as well._'

Completely mesmerized by the sudden fear that had wrapped around her capturers, Sakura didn't notice the door opening and 3 more CCDD soldiers rushing in. when the voice continued, they too were rooted to the ground.

"Tell me, Captain; what gave me away as an infiltrator? From what point were you on to me?"

Very carefully, almost like he was afraid it might explode upon contact; Johnson walked to the communication device and picked it up.

"Of all the people that would arrive to try and stop us, I never expected you to arrive, Commander."

'_Commander?_' instantly, Sakura's mind caught up with what was going on. '_This is their old boss? That's why they're so afraid suddenly. Johnson did say he was the best in the world but they outnumber him 40 to one._'

"That is irrelevant, Alpha-captain. I am asking you how you discovered my presence before I intended for you to find out."

"Very simple." Johnson spoke up, while he was suddenly giving gestures to his men with his other hand. "It was because of the Pizza's."

"Explain yourself."

"Sure thing." There was something similar to pride in his voice, as if he was glad that he had outsmarted the Commander.

While Johnson was still talking to the Commander, Sakura was roughly picked up by one of the men. A squeal and angry yell behind her told her the same was happening to Sharpener and Erasa.

"You see sir," Johnson was still talking into the small black box as Alpha-4 slowly opened the door. The entire group set out, guns at the ready, and nearly broke into a run.

"None of the kids in this entire school building ordered pizza."

A sharp turn, Sakura was starting to see where they were going.

"I remembered that because I though it was so awkward, a bunch of teenagers and no-one eating pizza's is something that would never happen back home."

Silently running down the stairs towards the ground floor, Johnson still kept his voice even.

"Alpha-8 hardly ever called me cap'n; he usually addressed me as sir. That's what got me suspicious. And when I looked out the window I saw the perfect test to see if you were the real alpha-8 or not."

They were moving, dragging their hostages along, through a long corridor now, one Sakura easily remembered. The door at the end of the corridor had a lot of light coming through it, even though it was already dark outside.

"I saw the pizza vans and knew the cops must have ordered some pizza for themselves. So I asked, and you took the bait."

Alpha-10 kicked the door open, but it were Sakura, Erasa and Sharpener that were outside first. At almost the same time, Johnson threw the walkie-talkie away as the small group of armed men formed a tight circle.

"I see." The mechanical voice that had sounded from the walkie-talkie minutes before was suddenly right behind them. Sakura managed to turn herself around enough to see behind her.

No-one was there.

"This reminds me once again, Alpha-captain, that one must never work with incompetent subordinates."

Sakura realized where the voice was coming from when it spoke up the second time. It was above her. When she and her capturers looked up, she saw the figure that was no doubt the Commander, standing on a first floor window. Before Sakura had a good look at him, the Commander jumped down and landed no 2 meters behind her.

He had crouched down as he landed, but the Commander stood up just as quickly. Looking at the strange figure that was the Commander, Sakura saw that he was dressed from head to toe. Not a single piece of skin was revealed.

He wore dark blue, nearly black, boots that looked like they melted into the pants he wore. Unlike the other CCDD Soldiers, the Commander's pants weren't as tight, yet for some reason it looked much more intimidating that way. He wore a shirt that could have passed for body armor on his chest, the same dark shade of blue as his shoes and pants. Through it, she could clearly see every muscle on his body, or was it some kind of armor made to look like muscle? Sakura didn't know.

His hands, the only parts of his arms that Sakura could see, were covered in tight gloves; again they were colored dark blue. Strange lines were running over every one of his fingers and crept up to his wrists where Sakura lost all sight of his arms behind his massive coat. He wore a large coat, resembling a rain coat. Unlike the rest of his clothes, the coat was of a midnight black. It was not buttoned or zipped tight, allowing it to flow in the winds dramatically and make him appear even larger then he was. The only thing that kept the long coat secured was a single, very big, belt secured around his waist. It was, strangely enough, clapped above all other layers of cloth, keeping the upper part of his coat in place. At the centre of the belt, the connection point, was a large golden badge, barring the CCDD insignia.

The armor-shirt continued up to his neck, right into his helmet, barring even his neck from view. The helmet itself didn't look like anything special, it looked just like a normal black motorcycle helmet, only it had 2 antenna's attached to both sides of the head. But unlike Saiyaman, whose antenna's made him look funny; with the Commander it didn't make him look funny at all. Instead the entire helmet, hiding his emotions as well as his voice, only served to make him look even more intimidating.

"What do you mean incompetent subordinates? Your own squad's failed you now?" the fear was back in Johnson's voice.

'_He's trying to stall for time. But why did he leave his favorable position in the classroom anyway? Now he's surrounded by armed cops._'

"No Alpha-captain. My men have not failed me; instead it is the incompetent police force in this city that has once again failed to do its job, no matter how tiny it was."

The Commander made no effort to even try and keep quite; everyone present could hear him over the silence that had been born upon his arrival.

"And what part of your grand plan would that be commander? Failed to intercept our transmission or something?"

"No, you know as well as I do that such important tasks should not be left in incapable hands, captain. But.-"the Commander grew silent for a second as he leveled the rifle he was carrying with him and aimed it at Johnson's face, right next to Sakura's.

"I have no intension whatsoever of informing you what my plan was and give you time to think of an escape route. You will surrender now or I will take you and your men out."

'_This guy is insane!_' Sakura's mind was screaming at her. '_Doesn't he know just how likely he is to hit ME instead!_'

"Hey you!" she shouted before even thinking about it. "If you shoot like that, you'll be just as likely to hit one of his hostages, namely me! Lower your gun already."

"No Miss Satan, I will not bow down to such lowly acts as this. I care only for the completion of my objective. This gun does not carry lethal bullets; you will survive a direct hit."

'_So THIS is why they left the classroom._' She thought, realization dawning upon her. '_This insane moron doesn't care about anyone's lives._'

"You cops listen up!" Johnson shouted. "I'll give you all 3 seconds to aim your gun at the Commander over there. If you don't I'll assure you that you're #1 crime fighter's head will be blasted across the entire street."

Without a seconds thought, all the police officers in the street turned their guns towards the Commander.

Without even realizing it, one nasty thought popped up in Sakura's head.

'_That's the quickest I've ever seen them react to an order._'

"Move it already! I'm in a hurry here!"

Never before had Hercule Satan been so frustrated about his city, the police, the school his daughter attended AND his occupation at once.

"I am gone for a few days and everything turns into complete chaos! Can't these punks do anything right without me watching their backs?" he grumbled as he pushed the gas paddle of his car even deeper, speeding up even more. He was racing through the streets at 3 times the legal speed by now and he still thought it was going to slow.

"I'm out for 3 days to compete in a tournament in France and they just HAD to go and pull a stunt like that now!?"

While he was racing, and had nearly reached his daughter's school building, Hercule reflected back on what must have surely been the fastest journey between France and Japan in his experience.

A few hours ago, at half past 3 in the morning local time, Hercule had been woken by the hotel manager in his peaceful slumber. Before he even had time to act enraged by the act of disrespect, the hotel manager had informed him of what had happened. The Japanese police had called to the hotel, claiming that Sakura Satan had warned them of her school being taken over by hostage takers. The police had, in turn, been requested by Hercule to inform him if anything were to happen to his daughter.

As soon as he heard, he made arrangements for a private flight to quickly take him back to Japan, got a car ready for his travel to the school with every intension of saving his daughter and her fellow students, and was racing through the city towards her now. All together, it hadn't even taken 13 hours in total, but for Hercule it had been far too long.

Turning the corner and hitting the breaks at the same time, Hercule arrived at his daughter's school, only to bear witness to one of the strangest scene's he had ever witnessed. And in his case, that was saying something.

'_Did the entire Satan City Police Force come out for this?_' he wondered, swelling briefly with pride as he always did when the city's name was mentioned.

He was looking at the same scene that was currently being recorded by multiple cameras from different TV-stations. Before the school's entrance, a single man stood. His entire body was hidden in a strange suit, looking more like armor then anything else, his face guarded by a helmet and a large rifle in his hands, pointing at the group in front of him.

The group itself consisted of only 7 people; most of them wearing even bigger rifles. With the exception of 4 of them, all were wearing identical clothes and had their faces hidden by masks. Hercule could see 2 of the masked men holding blonde teenagers that he quickly recognized as Sharpener Pencil and Erasa Endara, the two best friends of his daughter. The other unmasked figure was someone he didn't recognize. A tall, muscular man with short green hair, who looked like he was holding something in front of him and was talking with the helmet figure.

'_What on earth is going on?_' Hercule thought, realizing that all the policemen were aiming, in fact, not at the group of people who had the hostages, but at the single person in front of them.

'_Why aren't they pointing those guns at the hostage takers?_'

He had just stepped out of his car, took a deep breath in preparation of a loud shout, when the green-haired men turned around a bit. Hercule could suddenly see an 8th person in the group, a person he recognized instantly. His daughter.

"SAKURA!"

"SAKURA!"

The loud shout and hard voice could only belong to 1 person, a person Sakura had almost never been happier to see or hear.

'_Daddy!_'

And, almost instantly, a second thought rang through her head.

'_We're saved!_'

As childish as it may have been, Sakura couldn't help it. She had always loved her father a lot and had come to know she could rely on him. Whenever she was in too much trouble, he would always be there to help her out. Her father was unstoppable!

She turned her head a bit, freeing her mouth from Johnson's grip.

"You'd better surrender now! My Dad is here and if you don't give up now, you're all going to get it!"

Despite the childish sound it would no doubt have, Sakura gave a triumphant look at Johnson, expecting to see him nearly in tears at the sight of her father as his enemy. What she saw shattered her triumphant look.

Johnson had not even looked at her father yet; his eyes were still focused on the Commander. He had not even turned away when her father had yelled.

"It would seem this is turning into quite a crowded show." The Commander spoke up, his rifle still aiming towards them, no fear evident at the hundreds of guns pointed at him.

"Yeah." Was all Johnson said. And then, as if he had only just heard Sakura's words, he spoke up to her.

"Missy, I would be overjoyed to have your father as my enemy if that would mean the Commander would leave. But it's not going to work that way is it!"

"Wha…"

'_That's not right! No-one wants to fight my dad, he's the most dangerous opponent in the world! He defeated Cell for crying out loud!_'

Johnson was feeling the cold sweat dropping down his back, the hairs in his neck standing on end. He tried to keep the fear from his face and voice, but he was in a serious predicament. The Commander was standing in front of him, the Satan City Police Force behind him, though he had them under control, locking him in. Besides that he was also facing the wrath of the Hercule Satan, the undefeated World Champion of Martial Arts, a fighter on the same level or even higher then the Commander. And to top it all off, he was pretty sure that more CCDD personal were in the area, waiting for a moment to strike.

'_Shit. Shit, shit SHIT!' this was supposed to be such an easy job! Just get in, announce it to the world and get 1 damn kid. That old nut-case said there would be nothing too it! Why did the CCDD have to get involved in all this?_'

And then, suddenly, an idea dawned to him.

'_The Commander does always work alone, other CCDD-ers would just get in his way, but he always has an entire squad with him on missions. That'll be my ticket out of this mess! But the Commander will never listen to me; I'll have to force my hand through!_'

"You Cops and everyone else listen up!" he shouted, his eyes never leaving the Commander. "This guy has an entire team with him, and the police must have been informed of where they arrived. Get your asses over there and bring me the bikes they arrived on! If you don't bring them here in 5 minutes, Miss Satan here will be a wall decoration!"

The sudden outburst of movement behind him, said enough. The entire police force was moving to get him those bikes.

"And by the way, Hercule," he added, quickly remembering that the champ was present as well. "If you get any closer then that, you will be seeing the insides of your daughter's head, so don't move!"

And somewhere behind her, Sakura heard her father say the words he should never have to say, the words she couldn't believe she was hearing out of his mouth.

"Alright, you win."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 11

"_Alright, you win."_

As soon as Hercule spoke the words, the Commander used the built-in computer inside his helmet to activate a private line to his men. The Alpha-captain, his men and those imbeciles of the police were all occupied with the World Champion's surrender.

'_No surprise that he would surrender,_' the Commander thought to himself as he activated the connection. '_Every human has a price for surrendering. Alpha-captain found his already._'

"Omega squad, listen up." He started, knowing that his voice would not reach the outside world. "In a few minutes, the police will be coming to claim the motorcycles that you arrived in. Omega-6, you will stand ready by the vehicles and give four of them to the police. Hide the 5th one. The rest of you, ensure a position that will allow for submissive fire upon their escape. If all goes well we will be able to finish our business right here. Commander out."

The men and woman that had accompanied him here were actually a combination of the Sigma and Gamma squads, but it was CCDD tradition and regulation that any squad under the direct command of the Commander would be addressed as Omega-squad. It made it far easier to give orders to the group.

"What are you going to do now, Alpha-captain?" The Commander had quickly reactivated his voice module, allowing him to speak to the group in front of him again. The captain turned; sweat still clearly on his forehead. Without his mask, his emotions could be easily read. He was fearful, yet strangely excited about the current situation.

"Know this captain." The Commander spoke, his rifle still aimed at the man's head. "Upon taking seat on those motorcycles, you will be out into the open, where you are an easy target. You will move from one dangerous location to another. You are trapped! Surrender now and no injuries shall befall you or your men."

The Satan girl had a bewildered look on her face, clearly thinking that he had no place to make demands. After all, the captain had 3 hostages and there were about 70 guns pointing in his direction. But she was still naïve, still young. She didn't know there were many other weapons at work here, weapons that were invisible to the eye. She didn't know about the fear, the manipulation, the intimidation and preparations that were going on here. She was, after all, just a teenager.

She was just her own age, unlike someone else the Commander knew.

"Ha! Me, surrender?" the captain spoke up, speaking as if he had the advantage. "Never, Commander. Just like I said, I always have a plan ready. And it looks like I'll be able to continue my plan in a few minutes."

As the captain was speaking, or bluffing, the Commander had received confirmation from all his squad members.

'_Good. Everyone is in position and the motorcycles will be delivered shortly. This will all be over soon._'

"Is that so captain? But let us see whether your plan will succeed or if I will be able to spoil it."

At that exact moment, 4 police officers came up behind the former Soldiers and their leader. They had 4 of the 5 motorcycles used by the CCDD to arrive with them.

"Perfect." The Alpha-captain said as he glimpsed at the vehicles. Then, still not taking his eyes of the Commander, he addressed the policemen.

"Hey cops! Open fire on the Commander, or I will open fire on your heroine!"

But the police didn't obey his command, apparently struggling whether or not to open fire. Even in the predicament he was in, the Commander's thought about the police were proven correct.

'_Just as I had imagined. Spineless and undisciplined weaklings._'

But the same could not be said for the former Soldiers of the Alpha-squad. The two who weren't occupied with hostages raised their gun and aimed at the Commander.

'_Very well then._' The Commander thought as he prepared for his countermeasure, all his muscles tensing up. '_I think a demonstration is in order._'

'_What is that guy doing?_' Sakura thought to herself as she watched the Commander throw his rifle up, as if he was giving it to the sky. '_Throwing away his weapon when he's targeted! He'll get gunned down!_'

-BANG!-

Before Sakura could even shout at the Commander, someone next to her had shot. The sound, close enough to make her ears ring for a second, was like a signal to everyone around. The people who were watching, those outside the school and the students who had pressed themselves against the windows to watch, quickly dropped to the ground in fear, shouting as they went. But the policemen had all, as if following a lead, fired their gun as well, most of them not even taking proper aim. They were obviously afraid that the next shot would be for her head if they didn't.

But that was not what had captured Sakura's attention. she wasn't thinking about how half the police station had just broken the law in hopes of protecting her from harm. All she could focus on the commander and the sudden, almost hypnotizing, series of movements he had started.

As soon as the first shot had sounded, he ran to his right, evading the first bullet. But the rain of bullets that followed didn't even faze him. He pushed off in mid-dash, resulting in a small half-summersault, landing on one hand. From there he rotated so his feet were facing in the direction he was going previously, and rolled on. During the roll, he pushed off with his feet and again changed his direction, making a cartwheel while facing the police and news reporters. The moment his head was but an inch from the ground, his arms had moved in a flash, pushing him of from the ground.

He had pushed off hard enough to get near one of the flag posts on the first floor. Hooking his knees behind it, he managed to spin half a circle around it before letting himself fly away. It was then that Sakura realized what he was doing.

'_NO WAY! He's flying right up to his rifle! Did he seriously plan everything to go like that?_'

True enough, the Commander had flown up to his rifle in mid-air and had wasted no time in grabbing it. Spinning around, he raised it to his shoulder and opened a volley of return fire.

"SCATTER!" Sakura heard Johnson yell the order before she was roughly pulled away, most likely by Johnson. Almost instantly, she saw the bullets from the Commander landing just behind the place where she had been standing previously.

They would have hit Johnson dead-on.

"Get on the bikes!"

'_THAT MADMAN IS SHOOTING AT MY LITTLE GIRL!_'

In a few seconds, Hercule had been both awed and infuriated.

'_This guy is good!_' Hercule thought as he watched, awed, at the movements of the helmet-wearing stranger. '_I've not seen anyone moving like that since I was invited to watch the Olympics for gymnastics. But even with moves like those, I can't forgive him!_' a surge of anger, larger then any he ever felt, was raging through him. '_That bastard opened fire on my little girl! And of all the people, it was her freaking hostage taker that saved her?!_'

"What are you cops waiting for?!" he bellowed, hoping they would act for once. "Stop them already!"

But the police did not answer as the Commander graciously landed on his feet, even from a height of 5 meters. They were all stunned from his short performance.

'_Good. Their support is dealt with._' The Commander thought as he stood up again, preparing to take aim and re-open fire. '_So undisciplined, being stunned by some acrobatic acts._'

Looking around however, he noticed that his target was gone.

'_What? Where are they?' _Taking a quick look around, the Commander quickly got his answer._ 'They're heading towards the bikes!_'

True enough, in the last few seconds, the 4 motorcycles had been delivered and Alpha-captain and his men were going towards them rapidly, dragging their hostages with them.

'_Not so fast!_'

With that, the Commander started to dash after them, hoping to catch them before they could escape.

"OUT OF OUR WAY DAMNIT!"

Johnson was forcing his way through the crowd, his hand-gun not moving from Sakura's temple, and shouted at the crowd to part.

'_We only bought a few seconds with those cops shooting him,_' he thought desperately, '_we have to get to those bikes before the commander closes in on us!_'

Up ahead, the four bikes that the remaining CCDD members had arrived on were being delivered by four cops. Seeing the commotion, three of the cops immediately withdrew from the vehicles. The fourth one was still standing there, looking at Johnson and his men arrive.

Without even looking back, Johnson could feel the Commander getting closer with every second.

'We don't have any time to lose.'

"You kids listen up," Johnson yelled as he pushed a woman out of his path, "when we get on those bikes and we change directions, bend with the bike. If you don't, we crash and at the speed we're going that'll be lethal. So no heroics."

'Made it! Now we have to get the hell out of here.'

Taking a quick look over his shoulder, Johnson saw that the commander was about halfway through the crowd and moving fast. Turning back, he suddenly saw that one of the cops still hadn't moved. And he was blocking Johnson's motorcycle.

"Y-y-y-you have everything you demanded. Now, release the hostages." The young police officer said, shaking in his boots.

"Get the hell out of my way now." Johnson said. His voice as cold as could be.

'_I don't have time to be gentle with a goddamn baby cop. The Commander'll be here in a few seconds._'

"Let the hostages go!" the police-officer repeated, his voice a bit stronger then before.

"I don't have time for negotiations kid." Johnson answered anger obvious in his voice.

In a flash, Johnson had removed his gun from Sakura's temple and pointed it right between the eyes of the younger man.

Then he pulled the trigger.

BANG-

BANG-

'_No. No, this isn't happening!_' Sakura thought. '_Half an hour ago, Johnson didn't want to make any injuries. Why is this suddenly happening?_'

It was like everything was suddenly moving in slow motion. Sakura could see the sudden fountain of red shooting out the back of the officer's head, bits and pieces of other matter riding with it. It stopped as sudden as it began. Then the worst of it all came.

Sakura looked in horror as the young man's body was blown back by the force of the shot. His neck twisted to hide his face and his entire body followed the face. He didn't even land on the bike, but he was blown past it, almost as if he had been doing a high jump with athletics. The floor behind him colored red by his blood and black by the road.

But this man would never be get up and jump again.

"Get on the bike NOW!" Johnson yelled in her ear, apparently unfazed by the fact he had just killed someone.

He had taken a human life and didn't even blink about it.

Not being able to react properly anymore, Sakura hardly noticed it when Johnson heaved her on the bike and started the engine.

'He didn't do anything at all. He was trying to do his job and this is what happened to him? Why did he die? Why did this asshole have to shoot a perfectly innocent and good young man?'

But Sakura was suddenly roused from her thoughts by a single voice that was shouting. A cold, mechanical and emotionless voice that sounded as inhuman as the act she had just seen before her.

"ALL UNITS, OPEN FIRE!"

They had a 20 meters head start; obviously they had used the time he needed to land on the ground to gain a big advantage. But the Commander could not open fire on them; there were too many bystanders nearby.

Forcing his way through the crowd, the Commander tried to gain on them, but already they had reached the vehicles. A single police officer stood there, trying to hold them off.

18 meters left. There were 4 vehicles and 8 people, they would either have to abandon their hostages or ride with 2 a bike with unwilling people. Neither option was very positive for the enemy. And the Alpha-captain still hadn't removed the officer.

'_Perhaps there is something that the police here can do. If he can hold them there long enough this will be dealt with._'

15 meters left. Apparently the Alpha-captain had decided that he did not have time to waste on removing the police officer, nor did he want to lose his great bargain chip. In a single smooth movement the gun that he had been holding on the girl's head was moved and aimed at the officer's head.

\- BANG-

The Alpha-captain had shot the police officer in the head and now an already dead body was flying over the motorcycles. The commander didn't even slow his pace.

He had seen too many deaths already to be shocked by a single headshot.

12 meters left and the hostages were being mounted on the motorcycles. It would not be possible to gain on them before they left. A change of plans was in order.

Changing directions slightly, the Commander instead headed for a media-van that was stationed outside the school. Its size was twice as high as the average human, a large satellite-dish on its top to send images life to the studio. It would do well enough.

Behind him, he heard the trademark roar of the engine, the motorcycles were being activated. It was now or never. He quickly opened all frequencies to alert his men of his order, but he had no time to prevent the public from hearing his orders.

He yelled the order as he jumped for the top of the van.

"ALL UNITS, OPEN FIRE!"

She had barely heard the order when suddenly; all hell broke loose around her. Loud gunshots could be heard from every direction and nothing short of a rain of bullets came towards them.

"EVASIVE MANOUVERING!" Johnson managed to yell over all the noise as he began zigzagging the bike.

Sakura did her best to move with the bike, hoping not to fall. In between the maneuvering, she caught a glimpse of the gunfire that was all coming from the nearby rooftops.

'_Is this all planned by the Commander as well? Does that guy have no brains at all?! What if they hit me, or Sharpener or Erasa?_'

She was beginning to dislike him more and more.

Hercule barely had time to register what happened. He had been forced to surrender to prevent his daughter from getting hurt, and then a minute later, there had been a multitude of gunshots, all aimed at someone who dodged them without any effort at all. By the time he had regained his bearings enough to move around, the kidnappers had already disappeared into the crowd, followed closely by the super-acrobat. The next he knew, the strange man wearing a helmet had jumped over him, landing on top of a news reporter's van. He had yelled something and suddenly there was so much going on, he didn't know how much time had passed.

The helmet-man kneeled down on one knee, gaining a traditional shooting pose often used by hunters, and started shooting. From almost every nearby rooftop, there was a sudden hail of bullets. Like everyone else, Hercule was quick to drop himself to the floor, but he never let his eyes off the bike that carried his daughter.

'_Whoever is driving that thing is GOOD. This rain of bullets and nothing hits._' He thought, before realization hit him again. '_Wait a second; what am I congratulating him for? That 2nd rate excuse for a tough guy has my little girl!_'

The bikes dashed rapidly, faster then Hercule had ever seen a motorcycle do, out of sight in the main street. Somewhere above him, he heard a mechanical voice speak again.

"Hold fire."

Almost as suddenly as hit had started, the bullet-storm had stopped. A large shadow passed in front of him and as Hercule looked up, he saw the helmet-wearing man jump from the van.

'That's the 2nd time he tried to hurt Sakura!'

Not even really knowing what he was doing, Hercule stood up and stormed towards the man.

'_This is starting to turn into a big annoyance._' The Commander thought as he watched the evasive maneuvering that Alpha-captain and his men made to prevent any of the bullets from hitting.

'_If they move too far away, the bullets will not be able to reach them. We must take them down now._'

Shouldering his rifle, the Commander took more careful aim and re-opened fire, aiming at the tires of the first vehicle. If it hit, the vehicle would crash, due to the sudden explosion of the tire. The other three, riding behind it, would no doubt be taken down with it.

But the bullet missed. The evasive maneuvering the captain was doing along with the distance saw that he barely missed being grazed by it.

It was his last chance, but he missed. The targets could not be eliminated here. Feeling more anger then ever before, the Commander gave a reluctant order.

"Hold fire."

Instantly, the CCDD's rifles' ceased fire.

"Everyone, gather at my location. Omega-6, bring the remaining motorcycle to me."

Numerous calls of "sir!" were returned. He quickly jumped down from the van in preperation

In no more than a minute, the CCDD members would gather around him. '_I will see to this matter personally. He has made enough insults to the CCDD. He will pay for the disgrace he brought upon us._'

As he touched down on the floor, he was aware of someone suddenly running towards him. Turning around, he was grabbed by the collar of his long coat, by non other then the world champion of Martial Arts.

"Hey, you asshole." Hercule started, shouting in the Commander's face, "That's the second time you've opened fire on my daughter. What the hell are you playing at? You should prevent the hostages from being hurt instead of opening fire on them! Just what the Hell are you thinking endangering my daughter and those other kids like that?"

"Unhand me." the Commander simply stated.

"No, not until you give me some answers!" the champ demanded, still gripping on to the Commander's collar.

"Why the hell are you shooting at my daughter?! Why the hell are you shooting at terrorists that have hostages?!"

All around them, the CCDD members that were scattered across the rooftops, quickly came down to meet the Commander. They jumped from the top of the buildings, but long before they could hit the ground, they pressed a button on their backpacks. Small flames burst out of the backpacks, acting as jet-packs and slowing their descent. As soon as they touched the ground, they deactivated the device and walked towards the Commander.

"You seem to be making a thorough misunderstanding here." The Commander said to Hercule, grabbing his hand and removing it from his coat.

"We are not police officers," he continued, "nor are we here to uphold the law. We are here to fulfill our mission and that is to defeat those that had taken this school building hostage. I am in no way obliged to guarantee that all the hostages stay safe. That is the work of those whom call themselves policemen."

"WHAT!" Hercule bellowed, drawing back his fist. "As long as you'll defeat your opponent you don't care? Don't you have feelings at all?"

The Commander was quick to grab the champ's arm, preventing him from actually taking a swing.

"Feelings only get in the way when you have to make decisions." He stated, before turning around.

Behind him, Omega-6 had brought up the remaining motorcycle.

"You… do you have no morals at all? Anyone knows that you shouldn't hurt those that you don't have to!" the champ shouted.

"Omega-6, take this rifle, I will have no more need for it." The Commander said, ignoring the world champion as he gave the large gun to the soldier before turning around to face Hercule.

"Coming from you, I find it highly ironic. It is your job to hurt people in a tournament, but all of that is actually needless violence. And you claim that every person knows that you shouldn't hurt anyone if you don't have to? Perhaps that is an illusion that you live by, but people hurt each other all the time whether they have to or not. And let me remind you, 'Champion', that the police had already been active at this site for multiple hours without any progress made whatsoever. My team and I have only been here for thirty minutes, but already over 80 of the enemies have been terminated and 99 percent of the hostages have been freed. Now only 3 hostages and 5 enemies remain, as opposed to the 40 hostage takers and over 300 hostages from mere minutes ago."

Behind them, unknown to the World champion, every camera, microphone and all eyes were fell on them, interested in their sudden argument.

"So, that's it?" Hercule asked his voice suddenly shaking with anger, as the Commander climbed onto the motorcycle. "As long as you reach your desired result, you don't care how you get there? What kind of person are you!?"

The Commander took a second to activate the engine of the vehicle, before answering, without making eye contact with the so-called 'champ'.

"Omega squad, here are your orders for now. Omega 1 through 4 will enter the school building. Ensure the enemy's bodies are brought out. The traitors will be brought back to the CCDD before we hand them over to the police. Omega 5 and 6 will do crowd control, I don't want total chaos to erupt here. And the rest of you, guide the students out in an orderly manner. Do not give pursuit; I will handle this problem myself. They have toyed around long enough."

None of the CCDD-ers answered; instead they turned and broke into a run towards the school building.

"And as for you, 'champion'" the Commander spat, again emphasizing on the word 'champion', "I will answer your question before I go."

Hercules stayed silent, waiting for his reply.

"I am the kind of person, who defeats his enemies."

With that, the Commander let the motorcycle roar into action and shot away, chasing his enemies.

'_Of all the possible places to hide, they chose a church? I can almost feel the irony._'

Having gained some speed again, the Commander had quickly chased after the Alpha-Captain and his men by following the heat left behind by their bikes. They were obviously expecting him to be unable to follow them so quickly; otherwise they would have chosen a more secure shelter. As it was, the CCDD personal was convinced that the motorcycles were completely untraceable. And they were right, for the most part, but the Capsule Corporation was the company that created the vehicles and they were the only ones with the technical knowledge and ability to create tracking devices to find them.

'_But before I enter, I'll make sure I'm fully prepared for a fight._' the commander added in thoughts as he killed the engine some hundreds of meters away from his target. Drawing the gun he had used to defend himself in the motorcycle chase from its casing on his belt he removed its magazine.

The gun, 1 of 2 unique weapons he had designed himself, was much larger then the average gun. The barrels of this and its twin, which the Commander still had strapped on his belt, were 35 cm long and fire 13mm shells. The size and weight of the guns would ensure firepower unrivaled by any other semi-automatic handgun. It also meant that very few people would be able to wield the weapons successfully. Each of the guns could hold only 20 shells, but it would be more then enough.

'_And even if they're not enough,_' the Commander added, once again in thought, '_I've always got quick reload ready._'

Three bullets were missing from it. He drew the three casings from his pockets and started to refill the clip. Emptying his clip in a fight was one thing, having to refill a clip was something completely different.

'_Now then, time to proceed._'

-Drip-

At the sudden water drop on his helmet, the Commander looks up, surprised. Above him, the clouds are growing darker and darker, a sign that a storm is soon coming.

'_I would almost forget that it's autumn._'

Not wasting any more time, he continues on to his objective, only stopping when he's inches from the door and can hear their conversation. The captain's voice is clear through the building, even as the rain starts to fall down heavily.

"Good." He heard, "Alpha-10, Alpha-12 and Alpha-3, could you get those three to someplace where it's unlikely that they'll get hit by a way-ward bullet? Because I'll bet the Commander will be here within an hour."

'_And this is where I make my entrance._' The commander thought as he pushed open the door. Walking through the small hall, he hears the sound of someone being moved.

His boots sounds unnaturally hard on the cold stone floors, echoing across the building.

A sudden lightning-flash temporarily lights everything, followed a second later by the rumbling, hiding his approach for the shortest of seconds.

-RRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPHHHHHHH-

He stops just a few steps away from where he will enter complete visibility. Only now does he speak up.

"Once again," he started, seeing the sudden shock on the faces of his enemies, "You underestimate me, captain. And for that, you will pay dearly."

As soon as the Commander had spoken, Sakura could see the three men who were holding her tense up. Alpha-10, who was holding her, turned slightly, allowing Sakura to look around. Alpha-4 was right next to his weapon; Johnson's rifle was a few feet in front of him, meaning he'd have to get near the Commander to get it. The Commander reached behind his back for something. As he pulled something free from behind his back, Sakura could see that he had just drawn two guns.

"Those aren't guns." Sharpener suddenly said, "Those are freaking cannons!"

\- DONG! -

Somewhere above them a bell suddenly ringed to announce the passing of time. At the same time, everyone broke into action. Alpha-4 dove towards his gun; Johnson jumped back and at the same time pulled a handgun from behind his back.

Sakura, Sharpener and Erasa were pushed back, causing them to fall as well, by Alpha-10, while the other two jumped to the side towards their guns. The Commander raised his weapons to shoulder level at the same time.

\- DONG! -

And suddenly, like happened not half an hour ago, all hell broke loose. The Commander shot one of his guns at Johnson, but missed due to the jump backward. The bullet instead went on to hit the metallic shrine in the back of the church. The solid metal exploded on contact with the projectile. As soon as the bullet was fired, Alpha-4 fired his rifle.

Sakura could see everything happen as if was in slow motion.

The Commander did a summersault, without using his hands, and jumped back as soon as he had landed again, dodging the volley that the small man fired at him. The bullets instead shattered what was left of some of the windows. Johnson shot his handgun as soon as the Commander landed. He was trying to get to his own rifle again. In answer, the Commander rolled to the left, causing the bullet to hit the solid wooden door instead. He quickly got up and aimed at Johnson again.

\- DONG! -

Johnson had managed to reach his rifle, but he couldn't take aim because the commander shot his weapon again; instead he too rolled to the side before standing and opening fire. The Commander didn't jump, but instead started running to the right, towards Alpha-4.

'_Why's he running towards the other gunner?'_ Sakura thought as she saw everything going on.

Her answer was given as, suddenly, three more guns that roared to life. Alpha-10, Alpha-12 and alpha-3 had reached their weapons and opened fire on their former boss. The Commander continued his running, suddenly jumping forward and rolling, still aiming towards Alpha-4.

\- DONG! -

As he ran, the commander aimed his left gun towards Alpha-4, the right still clutched in his hand. Instantly the small man jumped to the side as the enormous weapon shot a third projectile. As Alpha-4 rolled to the side, got up and ran between the benches, the Commander crouched behind one of the pillars on the ground. In the second of time that there was a pause, Sakura could see the devastation that had happened in so small a time. Several of the benches had been severely damaged by the volley aimed at the Commander.

\- DONG! -

Johnson quickly moved to the right, still aiming his weapon at the pillar the commander was hiding behind, and Alpha-12 moved in the opposite direction; a pincer attack. But at the same time, the Commander got up from his hiding place, took aim towards Alpha-3 with his left and Alpha-12 with his right, and opened fire. Each gun's explosive sound could be heard multiple times; the targeted men jumped to the side, the bullets aimed towards Alpha-3 shattering a part of a bench behind their original target. The bench broke in two as the five men opened fire to return to volley in kind.

\- DONG! -

Running to the side, performing a dive, jump and cartwheel along the way, The Commander headed towards Johnson once again. The green-haired man released one hand from his rifle and redrew his handgun. Both weapons opened fire on the Commander, who rolled to the side once again, shooting in mid-roll. Even without dodging, the bullet missed Johnson and instead damaged one of the pillars. Again all guns were aimed at a target.

\- DONG! -

The Commander's right bullet was meant for Alpha-4, but because of the running done by the small man it missed and instead shattered another window; the left bullet was evaded by Alpha-12 with a roll to the right as he returned fire. Again the commander was running, jumping and rolling, but this time the sound of his guns being fired could be heard while he was running. Sakura had already lost track of how often he had fired. But while he was running and shooting he suddenly put his right-handed gun back in the holster on his back.

\- DONG! -

For a second, the firing had stopped; the other gunmen didn't want their weapons to get jammed so they had stopped firing for a second. In that second, the Commander jumped up and raised his right arm. Suddenly something shot free from just above his hands and hooked itself behind the two diagonal pillars. Sakura suddenly realized he had shot some sort of rope from his arm as she saw him rapidly climbing towards the pillars. No more then a second later, Johnson and his men re-opened fire before he reached the pillars. But the Commander was still a moving target, and their bullets missed as he jumped up on the top of the two pillars. Now he had the advantageous position.

\- DONG! -

Instantly, the Commander redrew his right gun and, taking aim with both weapons, opened fire again. His opponents scattered and quickly returned fire, but the angle was obviously too difficult. Their bullets either missed him, or got stuck on the stone of the pillars. But Alpha-3 managed to run back far enough to get a good aim at him. Apparently, keeping track of five different targets was quite a challenge, even for the Commander. He noticed just before the shot was fired and quickly jumped backwards, taking a freefall from the top of the pillars. Spinning in mid-air, the Commander fired his weapons one last time. The extremely high recoil, obvious now that he no longer had solid footing, caused him to fly back while falling; even in mid-air he had evaded the rain of bullets that were directed towards him. As soon as he landed he looked around.

\- DONG! -

The Commander was standing right in front of Sakura, Sharpener and Erasa, with his back to one of the pillars. Sakura was still stunned at what had happened when she suddenly saw the Commander push a button on the side of each gun. The magazines slid out of the weapons and fell on to the ground.

'_Now he's going to reload?_' Sakura thought, '_That'll take way too much time!_'

But, before she could voice her concerns, suddenly two other magazines appeared. These were, apparently, held by some sort of mechanical system from behind the large golden belt-buckle that the commander was wearing and were positioned slightly diagonal. The Commander slammed his guns onto them, with what could only be an extremely practiced movement, pushed the guns a bit more to ensure the cartridges were secured and then held the guns by his head, still crouching, to ensure save action.

'_Is he waiting for the next bell-ring?'_

But there was no next bell-ring. The Commander stayed crouched for a few seconds, an eerie silence hanging over the church-turned-battlefield.

"Amazing how you never really appreciate someone's capabilities until they're used against you, isn't it?" Alpha-3 spoke as he shouldered his gun and aimed at the Commander's hideout.

"Yeah, not a single bullet hit anyone yet but my adrenaline is pumping!" Alpha-12 answered.

"I knew we should have brought along some grenades." Alpha-4 stated his voice full of excitement.

"Let's take the initiative and attack." Alpha-10 said. Silently the four masked men moved into a memorized pattern as they moved forward. Forming a square, the tried to ambush the Commander; meanwhile Johnson stayed back and aimed for his current hiding place. If he stood up, a bullet would instantly pierce his helmet and kill him.

'_Let's hope everything ends here. We have the advantage in numbers; we just might be able to win. If my count is right, he still has 2 bullets left in his right gun and 3 in his left. He'll probably change magazines but we survived the first encounter.'_ He thought.

He quickly checked each of his men. They were on high alert, but he could also see the look of excitement each of them had underneath their masks; like him, they were feeling the thrill of this battle.

A sweat drop slides down the side of his face, but he couldn't swipe it away; a second of distraction and he could well end up dead.

As the drop fell from his face and hit the ground, everyone burst into action again.

From her position on the ground, Sakura could see the Commander suddenly moving again. She heard, rather then saw, the reaction.

The Commander dove to the side, and suddenly guns were ablaze again. a second later, Sakura could see everything again; the Commander had moved back far enough for Sakura to see him over the pillar.

All the automatic guns were shooting, the Commander was rolling and jumping like mad to evade the bullets, but he never changed his course; he was going straight for Alpha-10.

'_How the hell can he evade all of those bullets? That's impossible!_'

But before Sakura had a chance to think it over, the loud bang of the Commander's guns echoed through the building once again. From a few foot away he had opened fire on Alpha-10 while evading to the side. Alpha-10 jumped to the other side; the walls just behind the former location of his shoulder suddenly exploded from the impact. As soon as the Alpha-10 wasn't in their line of fire, the other 3 guns were spitting bullets once more.

But it seemed like the Commander was through with running away all the time; he was maneuvering around like before, but now he returned fire while running, diving or using acrobatic maneuvering. Sakura suddenly lost the Commander out of sight for a moment, but the gunfire didn't stop. Obviously, Johnson and his men still had him in their sight.

Suddenly the Commander stood up, far closer then before she had lost sight of him and the bench in front of him was kicked up. It stopped all the bullets from that side for a second, allowing him to aim and fire at Alpha-12.

While he had been missing from Sakura's sight, the Commander had slided on his back down the aisle to avoid the shots that were all at body height. He had continued to fire at their knees and legs, but again he had failed to hit his target.

But the bench could only take so much punishment and it gave way after the Commander had aimed and shot once. Like all the other times, Alpha-12 had been on the move and the bullet had missed. Instead the wall just behind his right ear gained a new hole in it.

'_Wait a second; his shots are becoming more accurate!_' Sakura suddenly realized. '_He's getting used to their movements and improving his aim!_'

"This is getting nowhere" Johnson's voice was much closer then she had thought he'd be. He was standing just on the other side of the pillar. "He's too fast and even if we manage to hit him, there's a chance his armor will deflect the bullets from a medium range."

"Sir, give me your handgun." A heavy voice suddenly said. 'One of the other team members is standing next to him. Must be Alpha-3 or Alpha-10; the voice is to low to be Alpha-4's'

"I'll get to him in close range, that'll keep him busy for a few seconds. Then you guys can open fire and this will be over with."

"Ok, give me your rifle; it's too big and heavy for close combat. Just be careful."

"No risk, no victory." The other man answered. As he ran towards the Commander, Sakura could see it was Alpha-10 and that he was now carrying two handguns; one belonging to Johnson and his own weapon. As Johnson emerged, she saw he was now carrying two large rifles. He used both to cover for Alpha-10's approach by distracting the Commander.

The others noticed the large man's sudden charge as well. Alpha-3, Alpha-4 and Alpha-12 quickly opened fire at the Commander to prevent him attacking.

"What the hell is that guy doing?!" Sharpener suddenly yelled from next to Sakura.

But it became obvious a second later. Alpha-10 and the Commander were only feet away from each other when the five rifles stopped shooting. Instantly, the 2 gunmen started to move.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sharpener suddenly yelled. He had recognized what was going on while Sakura was still trying to see what was going on.

"This isn't a fucking manga! Don't tell me they're suddenly going to be pulling Gun Fu!"

"Gun Wh…" Sakura said, but at the same time her question was answered.

The Commander raised his arm to take aim at his opponent's head, but Alpha-10 slammed his arm away and shot with the gun in that hand. The Commander turned to Alpha-10's other side, and shot with his gun at stomach height; right through his coat. But Alpha-10 had spun around as well, now they were back-to-back. Both stepped forward and turned on the spot. The Commander quickly raised his gun while Alpha-10 aimed it up from below. Both men were pointing guns at their opponent's head. Alpha-10 was looking straight into the Commander's gun, while the commander could almost take a bit out of Alpha-10's. They shot at the same time, both jerking their heads to a different side; both shots, miraculously, missed.

At once, the two burst into movement. Spinning, slapping and kicking at the short range, they fired their guns at any chance they got.

'They're hitting everything they can hit but each other.' Sakura thought.

"AARGH!"

Suddenly the equilibrium was broken. Screaming in pain, Alpha-10 crashed to the floor. The commander had managed to hit his kneecap and, with the powerful guns and bullets he uses, the entire joint was destroyed. Blood splattered across the floor around the pair; Alpha-10's lower leg was no separated from the rest of his body.

"Now!" Johnson yelled. Again all five rifles roared and again bullets were flying at a mad pace. But it was much shorter then any of the volley's before. Then Sakura heard something strange. It was clicking. Sakura instantly recognized the sound.

"They're out of bullets!" she shouted.

"Thank god!" Erasa's voice was soft and scared.

But when Sakura saw the Commander, she noticed that his right gun was also looking strange. The slide was back, instead of having moved back into its original position after his last shot. The left gun was still looking normal, but Sakura suddenly realized what was going on.

'_He's almost out of bullets as well._'

All four men still standing threw their rifles to the side. Alpha-3, Alpha-4 and Alpha-12 drew their handguns, while Johnson moved away.

'_Of course._' Sakura thought as she saw the greenhead's movements. '_He doesn't have his handgun anymore._'

Again the sounds of gunfire sounded, but it was obvious that the commander was far superior to his subordinates when fighting with semi-automatics. He charged towards Alpha-4, not even bothering to shoot, jumped just before the small man opened fire on him, and kicked the gun out of his hand when he coming down. A quick kick to the torso followed to push the masked man away.

While spinning the Commander crouched low and grabbed Alpha-4's gun, discarding his own weapon. Another minute of firing later, the Commander had, in a similar fashion, disarmed Alpha-3 while all three gunmen were continually shooting. Before the Commander reached Alpha-12 though, the Soldier had thrown his gun away; the magazine was empty. Instead he charged towards the Commander, who also threw away Alpha-4's gun because it was out of bullets, and managed to push the large gun in his boss's left hand away before it fired its last shot.

The Commander raised his knee to attack the man on top of him, but Alpha-12 had already moved away. as the Commander stood up again, Sakura could see that Johnson, Alpha-3 and Alpha-4 were also getting back up.

"Well," Johnson said after taking a quick look at the situation, "since we're out of bullets, looks like we'll be doing this the old fashion way then."


End file.
